Never Say Goodbye
by ThePassionateRose
Summary: Erik escapes the opera house and meets this young girl named Faye. They embark on this journey that could change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 1

I never had been inside the opera house. I would have loved to see that beautiful chandelier. But I never would now. It was burning down and flames consumed the building. As the screaming crowd fled, I just stood watching it burn; such a beautiful place never deserved this. I could hear people shouting and looking for their loved ones.

One conversation I had overheard had been quite clear on what happened. This young couple looked quite stressed and tired from running through the squealing first class. As they rounded the bend, they turned into the alleyway, and suddenly the girl stopped.

"Who was that man, Joseph?"

"The Opera ghost, Madeline!" "We should get out of here as fast as we can!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to take it all in, I mean we almost died…that chandelier was coming so fast and if you haven't gotten me out of the way…." She trailed off, then breaking into sobs. Joseph came to her, reached out to hold her hand.

"Madeline, it's ok, it really is. We got out safely, we will be fine."

"Sorry, Joseph I'm just frightened a bit…..but that man….. Did you see his face?"

I left them alone after that. The poor girl was scared out of her wits, I got that.

As I watched from the street, watching the most exquisite thing I have ever seen burn to the ground. The shrieks and screams seemed to die down. Then it had begun to rain, hard. As I watched my world seemed to crumble into ashes. The night was so black; I was barely able to see a thing. Suddenly, I saw something exit the one of the back entrances of the opera. Something or someone stumbled out of there, falling to the ground. The rain was still falling, and my hair and clothes were soaking wet. I ran to the side of the opera where I saw movement. I heard a moan in the darkness.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Stupid question I know but what was I supposed to say?

I hear another moan, an attempt to get up, and a definite fail.

"Hello? Where are you? I can help you. Just show me a sign so I can see you"

I hear a faint "here" as I turn around. I see a man, lying on the ground, face down. In a white shirt, black pants, hair slightly messed up.

"Oh god!" "Okay can you hear me?" "If you can. Please turn over. I want to make sure you don't have severe damage."

"Ok can you do that for me sir? Sir?"

He moved slightly, I knew I had to help him. I gently flipped him over and what I had seen I couldn't believe.

The right side of this man's face was red and marred. His right eye sunken a bit and the flesh on his face was wrinkled and scarred. I just looked at him. I then snapped out of the enchantment and said to him

"We need to get a doctor!"

"No" he said. "I need her; my life isn't worth anything without her." "Without her my life is over, just let me die."

"What?" This man was out of his senses. "Sir, you must trust me. I'm going to help you but we need to get you out of here."

I heard a crowd of people in the distance. They held torches and clubs. They were coming this way. Something told me they were coming for him….but what was I going to do?

There was a mob closing in, I had to act fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! It's nice to know that someone could be reading this. Hopefully enjoying it. :) **

Chapter 2

Overture

The mob approached. They had circled around me. I couldn't see one kind face. All of them having the same expression: revenge.

"Where is he?" they demanded. Torches lit and clubs held high.

"What? What do you want with me?" I sobbed. I am a good fake crier.

"Don't play innocent you little whore, TELL US where is the man?" A man shouted.

"What man?" I said. Trying to look for a friendly face. Finding none.

"He's a monster, the opera ghost; the murderer-he must've escaped from here! WHERE IS HE?" Another man shouted at me.

"Did he have a disfigured face monsieurs?" I was trying to keep up this innocent act.

"Yes! Yes! He does! You've must have seen this man!" They got excited.

"Oh yes, he ran into me as the fire consumed the opera house. He literally ran me over and then asked me where the nearest stables where. I told him what I knew and then he asked me what way was…was..Marseille…. I said it was north of here…." I sounded somewhat convincing. I hope.

One young man in the crowd came forward and sat beside me. He gently asked

"You lied?" He had these beautiful blue eyes. I wish I didn't need to lie to them. The young man was much more handsome than the rest. I wish I would have been able to know him. He must have been at least two years older than me. Taller than myself, which is not saying much. He had medium length black hair. His face was perfection; I have never seen anyone as beautiful.

"Why….. of course….he scared me… he was too in a hurry…then he just vanished. He scared me. "I stared into those big blue kind eyes of his. His eyes were captivating. As I repeated the words "he scared me" I faced him, hoping that he would take the bait. At the same time I hoped he didn't. But I knew I had to do the right thing. I was really crying now. I wouldn't see this young man again. Even though I didn't know him at all, I felt that he was something special.

"Thank you mademoiselle. North?" He took the bait. I'm so sorry he did.

"Yes." What I wanted to say was no. Don't leave.

"Go home. Be safe." He helped me stand up. He stood there, until the mob began to head north.

"Yes, sir." I couldn't stay here any longer. Even though I just seen him, let alone have a regular conversation with him, I felt like I liked him...I couldn't look him in the eyes, because if I did I knew I would have fallen.

"The name's Destrey Garcia by the way, "

I nodded. An awkward pause.

"This is where you tell me your name."

"Oh, my names Faye, just Faye."

"Faye" he smiled. "That's a nice name." A pause. "Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I do."

"I must insist to escort you home; the night is where the most evil demons pick their prey."

He said this in a teasing sort of way, which I was forced to laugh at. But I knew how it was at night here; I don't have to be reminded.

"Destrey, it's nice to know you, but I can find my way home. The sun is about to rise, I will be fine. It seems you have to find the opera ghost correct?"

"Oh… yes." he sounded disappointed. Damn so was I, why did I say that?

"Well, once we find him, we will be returning to the opera house. Once we arrive home, I hope that we will meet again…" he paused.

"I hope so too Destrey". Once I said that, he smiled.

"Goodbye Mademoiselle Faye."

"Goodbye Monsieur Destrey."

He began to follow the light of the torches. I hoped to one day, see him again.

Once they were gone, I picked up the man with the scarred face. Hoisted his arm over my shoulder and walked him to my home. Hopefully his consciousness wouldn't return too soon.

Before the mob had closed in around me. I hit the man on the head, hard. So he'd be quiet. I made sure he was still alive. He was simply knocked out. I dragged him over to a side of the building, which he was concealed by a box of crates that were filled with old costumes and sets. I thank the forgetful stage hands for putting them there. The mob had then saw me and circled around me. I hope he didn't regain his consciousness too soon…

I couldn't stop looking at that man's face. I've never seen anything like it before. It was like it represented the good and evil. All in one man. It was ugly yet beautiful. Deadly but harmless. Finally I snapped back into reality and remembered I wasn't alone.

"How is he Charles?"

I've known Charles all my life, he used to watch and take care of me when Dior was on errands and such. He was like an old brother of mine. He studied medicine with a professor. I was lucky he was home for a while. For being twenty-five and with his good looks, I'm surprised he doesn't have a lady friend and live somewhere else. He has enough money now. To at least have a proper home, to make him look like a real gentleman.

"He's fine, Faye really he is now. "

"Was…. he always like that?" I didn't really know how to say it. I got up from the chair I was sitting in next to the bed and crossed over to the table. I turned my back on the strange man. I wouldn't dare look at him when I have said just a thing.

"I'm afraid so." Charles was a great guy who understood everyone has problems. He had to work hard, really hard for money just to enroll. He told me when I brought the man in that he must've been faced with a world of hatred. He saw past a lot of things, for example this man's face. He didn't look away, he did but not like in a disgusted manner, is what I'm trying to say.

"Oh…well is his fever out of danger now?" I sit down now in one of the chairs by the kitchen table. It's not actually a kitchen, it's just a small room added on to the bedroom.

"Yes, yes it is."

The man stirred but didn't make a move that he was awake.

Oh I'm so tired….I could barely support my head with my hand. I could've fallen asleep with my head on the table. I almost didn't care.

"Go to sleep, I'll take care of him, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I was out like a light.

Erik's POV

I woke up in a strange place. I was on….. a really hard bed? Whatever it was, I also noticed my shirt was off. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my chin. Then I noticed something else even more horrifying. My mask was gone. A man on the other side of the room saw me, he smiled and got some water and gave it to me. Then reality came crashing down… Christine….my beloved angel… had spread her wings and left. My purpose in life was over. She was gone, left me for that stupid boy. Her kiss….I could still feel her soft tender lips on mine. I felt her pity, nothing more. She didn't love me. I loved her, and still do and forevermore. I would never sing again. My life had ended, all my life I wanted some compassion and love….was that too much to ask from the beautiful Christine? Her face, her voice, her beauty would forever more be in my memory. Her face would haunt my dreams. Her voice invades my thoughts and her beauty would always remind me of who I…what I am. A monster. I could've killed the boy and she could've been mine! She could've been mine! But would she be herself? No, she would have despised me and perhaps killed herself… I would never know. But one thing for sure, I needed to get out of here, I needed to be far away so nobody could find me, so nobody would interrupt my thoughts of Christine. I tried to get up…but a surging pain stopped me.

"So feeling better monsieur?"

I looked at him confused. Wondering what to say when he interrupted my thoughts. I felt a horrid pain in my chest. As well as my head. I had an awful headache.

"Miss Faye found you and you are a very lucky man, monsieur. You were very, very lucky."

Found me? What was he talking about? I then saw the girl. She was sitting on a chair, but she looked asleep. Her head was facedown. I couldn't see her face. Her hair was in front of it.

"I need to go out and get some more medicine. You better stay in bed. You are still healing. I'll be back in a while. If you need anything just ask Faye."

And before I could say anything, he was out the door. Leaving me with this girl alone.

I faced her. She had long dirty blonde hair and she was wearing an overlarge white night gown. I couldn't see anything else about her.

I didn't want to disturb her. But I felt a horrible pain in my chest.

"Um miss…"-I said in a whisper. I tried throwing my voice to the other room. She didn't budge.

She didn't even stir.

Um, mademoiselle Faye? I said just a bit louder. It hurt to talk. But my voice carried.

"What?" She was up immediately.

"Um, sorry mademoiselle Faye, I have this awful pain.. Do you have anything that could help it?"

"Oh yes sir, I'm so sorry! Yes of course I do!"

I've never seen a women move so fast. She fell as she got up from her chair. I laughed silently. But she was up in a flash and gave me something for me to drink. Her hand was shaking as she gave me the cup. I took it and drained it. And gave it back to her.

"Anything else, monsieur?"

I was taken aback by she formally called me. I answered no.

She nodded. I noted her face. She wasn't Christine I tell you that. She had dark circles under her eyes, she was very pale, she had a large nose, and she was short maybe around five feet four inches. Her hair was very long, somewhat straight but wavy. Her eyes were a normal brown. She was nothing to Christine. Maybe even lower. Christine. She was there in my mind again. My angel. My life. My love.

She sat down on the chair next to my bed. She asked me very intently

"Are you the Opera Ghost?"

So she knew about me….

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I know this was much longer than the first chapter (sorry!) Thanks to my friend Juliet for a good city name, when I couldn't decide! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did. Along with the rest of the world. :)**

Faye POV

"Erik" he said. "My name is Erik."

"But aren't you the opera ghost?" I inquired impatiently.

He saw that I wasn't going to stop until I got an answer.

"Yes…." he mumbled.

"I knew it!" I have heard of the opera ghost before but never actually believed in it.

"Are you going to turn me into the police then?" he grumbled. As if he knew what I was going to say.

"No…why would I do that?" I asked, because I was missing something…I know I was.

"Oh, no reason….no reason at all…"he shook it off. Acting almost cheerful.

I wasn't stupid. I knew there was a reason. But I let it be right now. He seemed a little pissed in the first place.

"Do you remember anything about the night I found you… Erik?"

"What?" he seemed utterly confused.

"Never mind…." Maybe it would come back into his mind later.

"Have you've gotten used to this?" He points at his face. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No, and no. should I be afraid?" I asked.

He didn't say anything then. He just stared at me with curiousness. I headed to the kitchen to make Erik something to eat, he must've been hungry.

"The world is full of immoral things; I'm one of the monsters who were made to dwell in hell. I was sent here to be punished… once I had a moment of heaven, I was in love with this angel who was perfect in every way, and she left me! She left me! She couldn't stand the way I looked. Instead she left me for her handsome young man. I have seen and experienced pain more than a little girl like you could ever dream."

After his little speech that had brought tears to my eyes and I faced him. He saw my tears forming in my eyes but he didn't care. I knew that he wanted to make me cry, and feel sorry for him but he didn't know that this cruel world has treated me with awful encounters as well. I want to scream at him that he didn't know everything.

"You know you aren't the only one suffering from hatred in this world. If it makes you feel any better." I said calmly

"Then what's your story?" He inquired angrily.

"Well monsieur that is a story nobody wants to hear…" why did I bring this up? I always talk without thinking.

"I want to hear it!" He demanded.

"It was years ago… I was born to a rich, beautiful, perfect couple outside of Paris. They were just the perfect couple, who craved perfection. They wanted a son, a first-born son, so they could boast that they had a male-heir I guess. . Instead they got a daughter and I bet they were so embarrassed. . I was pushed away, hidden from their view, a constant reminder of how they had failed. I was a torment to them. I lived in the some of the back rooms with a nanny who cared for me like a mother. But then when I was around six years old, a baby boy was born, a son finally. Both of my parents were absolutely, completely happy. They let me see him, I actually only saw him that one time. My parents then wanted to take me out, to celebrate me becoming a big sister. I felt like the queen of the world you understand?"

(Faye speaking to Erik, Erik sees the images in his head)

"_Are you coming sweetheart?"_

"_Yes papa I am!"_

_They were waiting in the carriage, I got all dressed up. With help for Dior, my nanny. I rushed into the carriage. They didn't take me on my trips you see. _

_We went on this long trip to Paris. My mother said_

"_You will love Paris, darling. It has so much to entertain… so much to do"_

"_what are we going to do mother?"_

_Father then said "we are going to show you some of the historical parts of Paris. "_

_I was thrilled. _

_We got out of the carriage and we passed the opera house. It was getting dark but the sun was setting. My mother and father watched the sunset with me for the longest time. Mama put her hand on my shoulder, I was so happy. After the sun was completely set, I turned to mama asking her where we were going to go sleep that night. But that wasn't mam's hand. It was my nanny. She was crying. I didn't ask why. She led me away. She brought me to her home. This was her house. This was her home. This is where I have been living ever since. They left me. They just dropped me off and left. I have never had a real family. _

Trying to grasp reality back. I notice Erik seemed to soften a little. I looked for a handkerchief. I couldn't find one, I got up and turned my back to Erik, I didn't want him to see me cry. Trying to change the subject and hopefully for him to stop watching me cry.

"What about your story? My life is pretty much nothing now."

"I want you to come with me." He spoke clearly. But I didn't want to hear it.

"What?" I asked again. Hoping my ears deceived me.

"No woman deserved this. You don't deserve it."

"The world is full of unfairness and cruelty, well it happened… and it will happen again…and again." He would forget about this tomorrow. He wasn't going to be able to go anywhere for a while anyway.

"I want you to come along with me."

"Why would you want some girl tagging along?"

"Please come along with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. It would be good for me and you too."

"Away from Paris? The Opera house? I don't know…..i mean I lived here most of my life…"

"I know. You have to get away from here."

"I don't think I should go…" "I mean what-"

Charles entered the house. Saw me crying, Erik in mid-shout.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Charles…I… just am overtired…..I need sleep…that's all."

He nodded, not taking the lie and asked me to see what Lamar was up to. Having a good excuse to leave, I walk out the door without a moment's hesitation.

Erik POV

Charles came up to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"If you hurt her again, I swear no matter what Faye says I'll kill you. You hear me? I mean it. I'll kill you."

I laugh; nobody can beat me at my game.

"You think that's funny do you?"

"No sir." Trying to act serious, a small smile escaped from my face.

"I could poison you and then say you died a natural death. Faye would never know. Stay away from her. She is a good girl. She doesn't need to know how cruel the world the world is. She has gone through more than even you can imagine. She isn't any man's play thing. She doesn't need men to be harassing her all the time."

Leaving me with my thoughts. I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to talk to Faye again. Not with Charles around.

Eventually I got Faye to agree at least to come and meet an old friend of mine. She made sure Charles was out of the house that evening. Once I was strong enough to go I took her to where she lived, the woman who had the compassion to save me from a life of remaining the devil's child.

_A few days later at night…Faye and Erik have to visit an old friend_

Erik POV

I went to Madame Giry's flat. Fortunately she was there, unfortunately her daughter Meg was there. I knocked and Meg answered. She saw me and she let out a scream. I had to cover her mouth and took her into the room. Faye followed close behind me and closed the door behind me. I went to find Giry while Faye calmed Meg down. I found Madame Giry exiting her bedroom.

"Hello, Madame" Okay, I saw how this was getting awkward. Her expression on her face when she saw me, it could've said, "Good lord, it's the end of the world!"

"Erik? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! What if the police found you here?"

I gently explained what had happened in the lair that night. Argh those painful Christine . Lost and gone. Forever. Out of my life. My angel was gone. She had left me. Madame Giry was crying herself. I finally told her why I was here and what I was doing. Once I told her about Faye coming with me, she seemed to finally take notice and snapped.

"What do you mean you're taking her with you? Are you insane? Don't you remember last time you took a girl away?"

"It's not like that Giry, I have no interest in the girl. I'm only helping her to get out of here. I will never love anyone again, only Christine will be in my heart. "

"I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you are not forcing her to do this."

"Why would I do that? "

That look she gave me, I swear I could have killed her on the spot.

"Fine" I grumbled. "But just give us a moment alone"

I closed the door to her bedroom and told her to wait there. I went into the living room and I saw Meg and Faye talking. Meg seemed to have settled down and Faye seemed that she enjoyed talking to a girl her age…for once. But the entire relaxed atmosphere changed to tension as I entered the room. Meg had this frightened look on her face. Faye seemed a little nervous herself. What did Meg say to her? Was it Christine? Was it my murderous acts? Instead of just I decided to get it over with by saying

"Faye, Madame Giry would like to have a word with you."

She looked kind of confused; of course she didn't really know what she was getting into.

"Oh, okay"

"I would like to have a quick word alone with you first."

I didn't see it cause my back was turned but Madame Giry had opened the door just a crack watching me and no doubt listening. As Meg left the room, I said to Faye

"Now remember what I've told you. Just be calm and everything will be ok. Trust me."

She nodded, but she couldn't meet my eyes. What did Meg tell her?

"She's waiting for you."

She nodded again and she entered the room.

"Please close the door miss-?"

"Faye. My name's Faye, Madame."

"Could you please close the door?"

"Of course, Madame."

"Why don't you-"

"Yes, Madame?"

"Take a seat Faye."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Is it true that you are going with him, wherever he is going?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Faye, how well do you know Erik?"

"Well, I've known him for about a few days now."

"But do you _know_ about him?"

"Not much, Madame."

"That's what I thought."

"Is there something I need to know about him?"

"Well, he's had a tragic history."

"I would be grateful if you told me his story. Does it have anything to do with a woman called Christine?"

"What do you know of her?"

"I know that he loved her and still loves her. But she didn't love him back."

"Has he told you this?"

"In a way, not really meaning too…" When he was asleep he would mumble that name over and over. Sometimes in soft whispers sometimes practically shouting her name while sobbing. It was awful to watch. It was worse the first few nights.

"There's more to the story would you like to hear it?"

"You know it?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Please tell me."

"It was years ago…. There was a traveling fair in the city….gypsies….."

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

What did Meg tell Faye? What was taking so long? What was Giry telling her? Was it Christine? Ohhh...Christine who couldn't see me as I truly am.

I began to pace back and forth. Becoming more impatient by the minute.

* * *

><p>And the story ended. I felt awful for Erik. He went through so much pain and then when he finally experienced love, he was denied that love. Oh, poor, unhappy Erik! I didn't know what to say after Madame Giry finished her sad tale. Then she broke the silence…<p>

"Are you still certain that you want to go with him?"

"Yes Madame, I will follow wherever he leads."

"That's what I was afraid of."

****!**! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stage crew has taken over my life and I barely get my homework done now! Please review! Thanks Pidpit and**** MelodyHightoppTodd** **for the reviews…you guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading this. You all are awesome! Enjoy! Please Review!**

FAYE POV

A few days before we left for our "adventure" I told Erik I was going out for a while. It was in the early morning, we had some fresh snow on the ground. It was actually still lightly snowing. I bundled up in the warmest clothes that I had. Which wasn't much, I can assure you.

"I'll come with you." he said in an annoyed tone.

"No." I said. "This is something I have to do alone."

"I want to come." He didn't sound too interested. But I was glad; I didn't want him to be.

"No, Erik. Sometimes I have to be alone, and these being one of those times. Just let me be."

He shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

"I'll be back later" I said.

I went to the flower shop across the street. I handed over the rest of the money I kept for emergencies, to buy a bouquet of dark roses, with a black lace surrounding them. I also purchased a simple black veil, with the money that Nanny had left me with. I began the slow walk to the cemetery. Trying to remember all the times I had with her. What painful memories.

As I entered the cemetery, I noticed I was the only one there as I opened its iron gates. The gates opened with that irritating sound like they always did, but right now I didn't care. I was happy to be alone, because it was my last time with nanny till who knows when and I wanted to make this one visit special.

As I approached her grave laid the flowers at her simple gravestone which read

Dior Chantal

Beloved Wife and Nanny

"_If you loved something, set it free_"

March 22, 1811- December 14, 1869

"Oh Dior, I wish you could see me now. I remember you telling me on your deathbed about letting what you love go, but I can't. I'm sorry I'm not ready yet. You've always been there for me and you took care of me as if I was your own. You told me that home is where the heart is. But you also told me that here is my home. I now have the opportunity to get away from the past and have some adventures. Lamar has been great to me and has been supporting me in every way possible, but I he needs to be taken care of now. Charles could help him, but I highly doubt it. I guess there's something I should tell you. There's this gentleman, but it's not like what we thought or you may be thinking. Charles doesn't like him but I don't know why. He's a man who hasn't had the greatest life. He's giving me this opportunity. I know you never went anywhere barely past your front doorstep and you probably wouldn't go for this idea. But I trust him, and he seems like a pretty nice man. Dior, I would love to have you give me a sign that you approved. But either way I'm going with him. I won't be visiting you for a while now. But I just want you to know that you will always be in my heart. Maybe one day I'll be able to let you go. I know you are in a better place but still it doesn't seem right when you aren't here. Please, please help me understand to let go is okay. I will miss you Dior. Thank you for taking care of me when no one else would."

As I finished my little speech I started to get up; I heard a noise behind me. I froze. I didn't want to look behind me. I slowly, carefully reached into the opening of my dress pulling the knife in between my breasts. I held it against my chest. I didn't make another move until I heard the intruder say.

"Well mademoiselle, I think you have a lot to tell me"

It was Erik. With a mask. He must have made it or found one. I don't know. I decided to ask him later. I quickly put the knife back where I got it from. I smiled but then remembering that I was mad at him for following me here. I turned around to face him. Giving him an evil glare but getting up. As he reached for my arm to escort me home, I look at him and look back at Dior and whisper "I'm sorry." I let him lead me out of the cemetery and to take me home. We walked home in silence, and I thought thank god. But I wish I knew what Erik was thinking right now. I wonder how long he was there.

We finally return to the little shack. We open the door and find Charles there. He saw both of us entering and looking shocked at his early return.

He looks at me then to Erik and says angrily

"What are you planning for her?"

As he holds up a map, some rope, my suitcase, a lot of money, and a small gun.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS SOOOO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY WHEN I SAW THEM! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Homecoming's this week for me! Haven't found my Erik yet….hopefully soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope everyone had a pleasant week! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

FAYE POV

"You caught me." Erik said plainly.

"I am sorry" "Please forgive me; I was going to leave tomorrow to find an old friend. Now that I am fully recovered…"

"What about Faye's suitcase?" inquired Charles.

"Oh she wanted to come along, but I told her no. She insisted by putting her bag by my possessions, I was going to move it and leave when she was asleep."

He motioned to me.

"You know how women like her are. They think they can do whatever; they want travel with strangers, think they can take care of themselves…"

Charles nodded in understanding. Not that I tried to travel or anything before…

"Oh, is that true Faye?"

I nodded. I was very confused. I knew Erik was lying but I just had to go along with it, I suppose. Or was he really going to call this whole thing off and leave? I was scared he would leave and I would never anymore of France for the rest of my wretched life.

"Well…um sorry Erik, I am sometimes too overprotective with Faye sometimes…. I can't tell a friend from an enemy…"

"Sometimes" was an understatement.

He stuck out his hand in apology to Erik; I noticed Erik's expression, his smirk, something about his eyes, made me shiver.

He extended his hand slowly and before a blink of my eye, Erik puts Charles into a half-nelson. I got suddenly frightened.

"Don't hurt him!"

"FAYE! HIT HIM!DO SOMETHING!" Charles struggled against Erik's hard grip. I stood silent, frozen and cold.

Then Erik hit him hard on the back of the head with the gun. He was out cold.

I stood still just looking at Charles. He didn't mean any harm; he just wanted to protect me. I couldn't move. Erik was packing franticly but left the map. He grabs my arm and looks at me.

"We must go Faye, there's no other option now. You must get away from here."

I didn't say a thing, and he jerked me and we ran out of the shack and into the street.

He hailed a carriage and told him to head west.

Once in the carriage I recalled something: I met this stranger just a few days ago, now I'm going with him and I had no idea where we were actually heading… How foolish I was! Damn my irrationalness!

"Where are we heading?" I asked thoughtlessly.

"Quimper"

"Quimper?"

"Yes, Faye. Quimper."

"Is that near the ocean?" Never learning anything about my country's geography I really didn't know where anything was anyway.

"Yes, it is Faye."

"Oh…"

Silence was now the speaker. I was looking out the window of the carriage; it was raining, not too hard and not lightning, enough light to go walking in. Then Erik broke my thoughts.

"You're still worried about Charles aren't you?"

"Yes, a little." I lied. A whole heck of a lot.

"He will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me Faye; I'm sure he'll be fine."

Somehow in the back of my mind… I knew that he wouldn't be. But I shook it off, there was no turning back now.

"You can trust me." He stared at me with great intensity.

I boldly met his eyes.

"I know."

I look out the carriage window again. Erik fell asleep. I took the time to occupy myself. Singing a song, I don't know from where, but it was in my head.

I sang quietly to myself

_Never meant to cause you any sorrow_

_I never meant to cause you any pain_

_I only wanted to one time see you laughing_

_I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain_

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover_

_I only wanted to be some kind of friend_

_Baby I could never steal you from another_

_It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain_

_Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing_

_It's time we all reach out for something new_

_That means you to_

_You say you want a leader_

_But you can't seem to make up your mind_

_I think you better close it_

_And let me guide you to the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_If you know what I'm singing about up here_

_C'mon raise your hand_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_I only want to see you,_

_Only want to see you_

_In the purple rain _

"What?" asked Erik. He had awoken from his sleep, probably I was singing too loud.

"Did you say something?"

"No Erik, you can go back to sleep." He shrugged and returned to his slumber

"Purple Rain…."

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good. I do NOT own this song! Anyway if anyone didn't recognize this song it's called "Purple Rain" sung by LeAnn Rimes. (I don't know if she wrote it or not! Sorry I'm lazy!) If you have never heard this song, look it up! It's so good! Wish me luck! Homecoming's tonight! Erik may be out there! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

Erik POV

FINALLY we stopped at an inn. I was getting tired of being cooped up in such a tiny place. I began to question myself on why I even asked Faye to come with me. Maybe some pity for her? Hadn't I thought of doing this trip by myself so I could get away from people? To be alone with my thoughts of Christine. No. I don't know. Christine. I had a dream in the carriage about her, she was singing for me once more. Her voice was perfection and she was singing for me, only me. Once she had finished the song she looked me straight in the face and said the words I would have killed for. "I love you." Small and simple but pure and true. I woke to a jostle in the carriage and Faye looking out the window, as if she'd had been talking to me. Not trying to be rude I ask her to repeat what she was just saying. She gives me a funny look and says nothing. I went back to sleep. Hoping the dream would continue. But it didn't. I dreamt of Christine again, but she screamed at me repeating the words "I hate you. I hate you." I began to cry and Raoul entered and took Christine away from me. And I was left in my lair crying for her. Her words were daggers in my heart. I had always what was best for her and just her love. Was that too much to ask for a disfigured man? I guess so.

All I wanted was to destroy the second dream and cherish the first.

"Erik-" Faye said.

"What Faye?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I didn't mean to come off that way, I just hated being interrupted when I was in my thoughts of my Christine.

"When we go into the inn, what's the story?"

"Beg pardon?" What the hell was she talking about?

"The story… like so people don't think you are the opera ghost?" She asked silently.

I hadn't thought of that. Well, she was good for one thing: planning ahead.

"Why don't we say I'm your brother and we are traveling to Nantes and we need two rooms? We are traveling because our mother is very ill and she requested that we would see her. One last time…" I pause for dramatic effect leaving Faye a little uneasy.

"I was just wondering." Faye answered. She didn't meet my eyes; she just stared off the window. I scared her. Still had it in me.

"Ahh, here we are." I said.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle and Monsieur. How may I be of assistance?" asked the innkeeper.

"Do you have two rooms available monsieur?" I asked politely as I could. I was very tired, you see.

"Oui ,I do. But wouldn't you rather be alone with your mysterious friend over there?" he asked me slyly. The look on his face was just awful. It couldn't be described as anything else.

"That happens to be my brother." But it wasn't very convincing.

"Oh pardonne-moi mademoiselle." He said, but I don't think he believed me.

"Do you mind showing us the rooms now monsieur?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes mademoiselle." He took my things and began to lead me upstairs.

"Erik?" I said. I went to him.

"Yes Faye?" he asked.

"Dear brother, they have two rooms available they are showing me to mine will you come or will you stay here for a while?" I asked seriously.

"I'll stay here sister dear." he smiled, trying to hold back it back and failing.

Well, l still couldn't tell whether the innkeeper bought the act or not.

Once in the room, I thanked the innkeeper and locked the door.

It wasn't an amazing room but not dreadful. But definitely an upgrade from the shack. I unpacked my few belongings and showered and went to bed. I was too tired to think of food. Even though the bed was comfier than my old one at home, I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare, a terrible, awful nightmare.

I was alone in the darkness. All at once I saw candles all around me. Once my eyes adjusted I could see that I was wearing a white wedding gown and veil. This dress was nothing I've ever seen before, it was just simply stunning. I also saw myself in a mirror. Wow, I actually looked pretty good. My hair, which was usually in a messy French bun, was now curled to perfection, my golden locks of hair looked like a fountain of gold. Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. I was staring into a mirror, I saw myself fully, and the gown looked like it was made for my body. I twirled around to really take this all in. Then I noticed it, a bed. A HUGE bed. It looked like a swan. The blankets were blood red. The bed had made me get goosebumps, so I turned my back to it. And I saw him, literally ran into him. His mask was still on, and he wore a black suit and cape. I started to fall over as he caught me. He straightened me up so I faced him, his hands on my arms. They were gripping me very tight, that I'm sure it left white marks on them.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry"

He looked at me funny and said "Yes you are, you came here, and now everything is and will be fine" He then brought me closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me, may I say pretty damn tight. I almost couldn't breathe. I felt scared and wanted to run away. But I couldn't.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said childishly. It was hard to breathe anyway.

"Don't you know where we are, my angel?" "The engagement room."

The moment he said engagement I started to struggle out or his iron grip. I tried running, hitting his chest, and trying to escape the iron grip that his hands and arms around my waist. But he wouldn't let me go. He moved closer to the mirror, which I had to move along with him. He still wouldn't let me go. He moved me in front of him in front of the mirror. His arms were around my waist and looked in the mirror another time. This time I saw myself differently, I saw my eyes, red with tears and then I saw his face. His mask was still on, but there was a small smile on his face. But his eyes showed me something else. His blue eyes were slightly green. And there were tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He seemed different, but yet the same. I don't know it seemed different. After a few nervous moments for me, he turned me around and pulled me closer, but it couldn't have gotten any closer. He looked into deeper into my eyes and his head moved closer to mine. I was trembling, I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. He looked at me with curiosity, but his lips had gotten closer to mine. I turned my head away; he brought his hand to my chin lifting it up. I looked up; he was barely inches from my face. His lips got closer and he said in a whisper…..

"You are my life now, I love you….. You don't have to be afraid of me; I will never let you go."

I didn't know what to say, all I could do was look up at him. He looked down at me.

His lips were not even an inch from mine and then as I closed my eyes. Waiting for his lips, and then I hear him whisper to me.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this." His grip tightened around my waist. I was being pushed into him. I could feel him. He walked me swiftly to the wall.

I open my eyes, wide-eyed and scared. Fresh tears exited my eyes. I looked up at him, and then I noticed something I didn't see that he had with him before, my knife. If he was intending to kill me now, at least I would tell him what I felt, so he would finally know.

"Erik-"

"I'm sorry"

"Erik, please I need to tell you something... I"

I didn't finished, Erik the plunged the knife into my heart. I gasped; a huge pain was in my chest. It was difficult to breathe. It was painful to even to try. I was losing my balance. Blood was seeping into the white top of my dress. Then he took the knife out of my chest. He wept as my body limped into his. He lowered my body to the ground and he wept over it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I didn't want to!" "I was afraid, I was afraid you didn't love me!" "If I couldn't have you ….then nobody else could!"

I looked at him, my eyes were blurred.

"I" …It was so painful to talk, but he had to know. "Love you Erik…..I always did and always will…" My world went black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He took the knife that pieced my heart and lifted it over his head and said

"No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears…"

He looked at my dead body once more and looked toward the ceiling of the lair

"IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!"

He plunged the dagger into his own heart and his body fell on top of me. Erik was dead.

I woke up screaming. Tears exited my eyes and I felt so alone. But Erik was right there as I woke up; he had rushed to my side.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked me loudly.

"Nothing... Just a nightmare" I said. I kept replaying in my head him killing me. I looked away. I was ashamed. It was so senseless.

"What happened, in the dream?" He took my hands into his, trying to comfort me. It wasn't working. The last person I wanted to see was him at the moment. I felt mortified of what I had said to him in the dream. I barely knew him. He was a stranger to me.

"Nothing… really I'm sorry Erik, why don't you go back to bed?" I smile, but he sees my eyes which hold a sort of fear. It was like he could see through my eyes as windows into the depths of my soul.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me." He put an arm around my shoulder, and I relaxed into his arm. His hand that was around my shoulder came down to my hand and entwined in it. I felt so strong and alive in his arms. What was I saying? I didn't want him to know what I dreamt. It would be embarrassing and foolish. I just wanted to be alone. I was ashamed of myself. But it was just a dream. But still…

"Please Erik, I'm fine, why don't you go back to sleep…..wait…how did you get into my room? It's locked…" I looked away from him for a minute and looked back at him, stared into his eyes. I was looking for an explanation here…

Erik just looked at me and smiled. He knew something, I didn't know.

"Did you think you would ever be alone?"

He never answered my question….

**Real dream of mine! Pretty epic! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! They really made my day! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

Erik POV

I stayed with Faye until she fell into a deep sleep, and then I exited through the door. I entered my room which was right next to hers. I go back into my room and lie on the bed. My dreams of Christine came to me. She was there inside my mind. I couldn't-and wouldn't-let her out of my mind….I got up unable to stay focused. I went to the window, I saw the moon it was full. I tried to recall since I have seen such beauty in the night. I have never. Not that I haven't dreamt of Christine, ugh what am I saying? I'm not sure. I'm never sure of myself anymore. Ever since she left, my mind has been shattered, I could never think straight. Oh Christine, my darling Christine I heard myself say "Come back to me My love, I cannot live without you." "I am-"

"Incapable of love" I heard a voice say.

I turn around and I see her, more of a figment of my imagination but still I saw my Christine again. She looked like herself but more of a ghostly figure. She was there. Speaking to me. My Christine!

"What do you mean "incapable of love"? I loved you more than anything in the world! I still love you!"

"So it may seem." She said quietly.

"Christine!" I grab her arm and she was gone. Reality hit me again. I was going mad. I must get some sleep. I lie down and cry until I fall asleep and her words haunted me. Incapable…of love…she said it in such ignorance…..love…love…It was just like that night over again. How empty I feel. There was nothing else to live for. Nobody cared. I tried to fall asleep again.

But the troubled dreams came yet again…

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

The rest of the night I slept well. But still the dream scared me. I've never had a dream like that. Yes I had nightmares but this was the first it involved me looking like a bride to a stranger… I felt as if I was a burden to Erik, I liked him but only because he didn't hurt me and took me away from Paris.

Still I felt sorry for him, that I didn't know him well enough. I thought I would try to make it up to him but wasn't sure how. I'm probably making too much out of this. I don't know.

I finally got up showered and changed. Combing my hair in front of the mirror I saw myself. I wasn't the pretty girl in the dream. I was ugly. I didn't deserve somebody like Erik anyway. I would die an old maid. I wasn't determined to be that but that was the way it had to be. And on my gravestone it would say…

"Her witty personality was overlooked by her pitiful face."

Very depressing, I know. But it would be the truth.

I decided to get some breakfast. I needed to get away from the mirror. I opened my door and tiptoed downstairs, hesitating to knock on Erik's door and in the end didn't. He could have been sleeping or something. I didn't want to make him angry, because I didn't want him to leave me. As I went down I noticed there were a lot of people there. Of high class. I felt very self-conscious. My plain dress and sloppy French bun didn't at all help. My face was already bad enough, now my entire appearance showed I was low. Very low. I could feel them staring, whispering things. I felt my face get hot I began to panic. I hated to be talked about. I needed a plan…

I said to myself: _This is the plan: grab something to eat and something for Erik and go back upstairs so people would not see me._ _Find Erik and tell him we should start out as soon as possible. _

I noticed this tall, young handsome man on the other side of the room. He had blond hair and green eyes. I love green eyes. He seemed to be enjoying himself with his friends, he didn't seem to notice me but one of his friends did.

"Hey" he yelled very loudly to me. "Are you free tonight honey? Because I would…"

I didn't want to hear what was to come next, thankfully I didn't need to. Mr. Green Eyes stopped him.

"Shut up Henry."

He must have meant to say quietly, but it carried throughout the entire room. I felt so embarrassed. I grabbed two bagels and an apple and I walked swiftly out. I felt people's glares at my back; I began to walk the stairs to my room. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped. I almost dropped the food. I turned, to see who the hell touched me. It was Mr. Green Eyes.

"I'm sorry about my friend over there, he had a lot to drink last night…and well he still is.." he paused awkwardly trying to think what to say to me.

"It was no harm monsieur, no harm done." I turn to leave.

"I'm really sorry." He said apologetically.

"Sir, there was no harm done, I've dealt with worse before. And for the record I have never and will never do anything like that Mr. Henry insinuated."

He kind of looked at me differently.

"I'm Lord Alexander Fitzroy."

He said that so casually, I was caught off-guard. It made me think of Destrey. Remembering Destrey and his handsome figure and kind words…

I nodded. "Faye." "My name is Faye monsieur..."

"Faye-?"

_Looking for a last name I see?_ I thought. I had no idea, it was so long ago. Think of a last name. Destrey. Destrey Garcia.

"Faye Garcia."

"Lovely name." Yeah, I guess it did have a nice ring to it, I suppose.

To me this was pretty awkward. Just a random conversation with a lord, you know, doesn't always happen every day for me. But I had a feeling I should get going, I headed up the stairs, he lightly touched my arm again.

"Where are you going?"

"I must be off; you see I have a lot of traveling to do. My mother is sick and…"

"Where are you traveling?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy."

"No you shouldn't be…." I smile. He was a funny sort of man. Looking somewhat sensitive and yet kept good composure.

"Well, good day Mademoiselle Garcia."

"Goodbye Lord Alexander."

Well after that I felt as if that was one of the weirdest moments of my life. But now it was over….wait Erik! I had to get back to Erik! What happened to the plan? Stupid lord Alex. Ugh. _Please don't leave Erik please don't leave._ I heard myself think as I enter my room.

My suitcase was on the bed packed and ready to go.

Erik was standing next to it and he looked angry. But not with me. As if he was seeing somebody else.

"It's time to leave..." he grabs my wrist and we are off again on our adventure. We leave the inn without a moment's hesitation.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! You guys are amazing!**

**And to Singerdreamer42 yes Erik will hear her sing…all in good time! You can read my mind! And Faye is soprano. Sorry, I should've pointed that out! And I looked up that song and it's really good! I may use that in one of my chapters. **

**I am SO sorry for not updating, doing crew for musical for school and tons of homework! Teachers think I don't have a life outside of school… **

**Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

We got into the carriage and we were off. It looked like it was going to be a pleasant day. I just hoped we didn't have that awkward silence again. I thought maybe I should start if I wanted to have a conversation with Erik. I wanted to learn more about him. I prayed he would tell me his story because he knew most of mine… it only seemed fair.

"Erik-"I asked tentatively.

"Yes Faye?" he inquired plainly.

"I was just wondering…"I wanted to back down, I never think before I speak.

"What?"

"Would tell me about yourself, you know a lot about me, I thought I should know a few things about you so we aren't just two strangers going on a journey together in silence ignoring one another."

He considered. But didn't respond.

"It could kill some time…"I said.

"I guess so… what would you like to know?" He asked.

"Whatever you would like to tell me." As long as we had a conversation I didn't care what about. If he had a cat one time, hell I wouldn't care.

"Well, you probably heard some of this from Madame Giry…" he supposed.

"What are you talking about?" Pretending I didn't know meant that I would hear his story, his point of view. And that's the story I wanted to hear.

"Oh well maybe she didn't… well I was born this way…"he pointed to the side of his face hidden by the mask.

"I was born to a content, poor family. Didn't grow up with fancy things. Wasn't allowed much of anything because of my disfigurement. I wasn't close to anyone except my brother Edmond. He was my older brother by six years. He was the closest to me. We would play, laugh, and talk whatever little kids did with each other to keep each other occupied. I was never allowed to go outside the house, but Edmond could. They said it was because he was older. My father couldn't stand me at all; I guess he couldn't believe he was the father of a monster. But my mother could somewhat stand me, I suppose when I had my mask on at least. She wouldn't even look at me with it off. She was terrified and ran away and wept in her room for hours and even me knocking at the door for her, telling her to come out, she would not. Edmond would knock and she would let him in and a few moments later he would be holding mother's hand and she would be wiping her eyes with his handkerchief. She wouldn't acknowledge my existence for a few days afterward. She tried to not fear me, but I think I scared her too much. My father was a different story. He made sure I didn't feel a part of his family. He would beat me which seemed like for hours, over and over again. Whenever he got a chance. When Edmond wasn't around. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me when Edmond was nearby. He worshipped his handsome little son. When the beating was over or whatever my father chose to punish me that day I would hide in Edmonds room and wait till he came in, from whatever he was doing outside or was at school. He was always there to comfort me. He never ran away from me, and when came into his room crying and he never pushed me away. One time my father really lost it one day and through a plate at me. The plate broke and the glass cut some of my face. You can't see it anymore but…"

He showed me his neck, on the left side there was a lined scar, not too huge. But able to keep a memory of his despicable father.

"So I endured these tortures for seven years, my brother Edmond finally stood up to my father and punched him square in the face. Told him it wasn't my fault if I wasn't normal. It didn't mean that I couldn't go to school like him, that I was his brother and he shouldn't treat his own son that way. My mother was horrified. My father went on this huge rampage. And that very same night, my father dragged me downstairs and led me out the door. I didn't know that would be the first and last time I have left the house."

I was leaning towards him wondering what would happen. I was scared and frightened, afraid to see what happened next.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Sensing my apprehension.

"No, no please go on Erik." I say.

"He took me to some old fairgrounds. He went up to one of the gypsies and showed them my face.

"What do you say? Devil's child is the right word for him." sadi my father.

The gypsy's long, ghoulish, wrinkled hands touched my face. Her expression was disgusted that someone could produce such a repulsive little creature of darkness...

"Yessir, we'll take him, we need more attractions to bring the people around these days." she said to my father. She was establishing her price before my father could speak again.

"5 euro. No more, no less. Times are hard." I sensed my father's stiffening and almost rejection. Was I worth more to him? Or was it just haggle over price?

"Fine. Here you go, here's your spawn of Satan!" I was hurled to the gypsy woman who dragged me to one of the carts. I was fighting with all my might to be freed but to no success.

"NO!" I heard voices shriek, it was Edmond and my mother.

"What did you do John? You didn't-"my mother was afraid to know the truth.

"Yes I did." He said proudly.

"NO! Erik!" "Erik, where are you?" wailed my mother. She could never see real well in the dark.

I was loaded into a cage, howling for Edmond and my mother to get me.

"Shut up, you swine." Said one of the bigger gypsies. The carriages began to move. And fast.

"Father!" I pleaded. "Please don't let them take me with them!"

"Erik!" Edmond ran after the carts he reached for my hand and missed as he fell because my father tackled him and brought him back to our mother.

"ERIK!" he cried.

"Edmond!" I yelled.

"Erik!" Edmond screamed.

"Shut up you little brat!" The bigger gypsy knocked me out to keep me quiet. I just remember Edmond screaming, my mother desperately crying for me and my father watching proudly me getting away from him at last."

"And so I remained the devil's child for five grueling, miserable years until I met Miss. Antoinette. Or as you know her Madame Giry and she rescued me from the gypsy camp and if I am not mistaken you know the rest…" He ended his sad tale on that note.

Yes. I knew the rest. But I felt as if he wanted to tell more. Perhaps that was enough heart-to heart talk for the day.

I had to cry, it was so sad! Tears overflowed. I couldn't stop them. Poor Erik! He was denied of pretty much every happiness imaginable. Not only go through awful treatment of his family. Poor, unhappy Erik!

"I don't need your pity Faye. I've had enough of that." He said.

"I'm not pitying you, Erik, I crying for you." Maybe it was the same thing pity and crying for him but right now it didn't seem the same to me. I could have been crying with him. But he wasn't crying.

"You suffered so much, no one should ever-"

"What?" he asked me. As if for the first time someone knew what he went through.

"No one. No one should ever EVER have to endure that." I said between sobs.

"It's sooo sad…"I cried.

"Faye it's…It's okay." He said calmly. He moved to sit beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I put my head against his shoulder as he held me tight.

"But it isn't." I wept.

"Faye the world is full of people like my father. I have gone on and need to learn to accept who I am. A monster of gloom. Who deserves to dwell where no one else can find them." He looked away out the window. The sun was setting.

"Erik- you are no monster." I sniffled.

"Then why did she leave me? Why else Faye? WHY?" He inquired.

I thought about what Erik had told me about Christine. A beauty, a young soprano who he had given a voice to. His inspiration. Once a little girl he watched over and now old enough to meet her Angel of Music. A young woman who he led down to his home and sang to her, music meant for only her to hear. His love of his life. Ripped off his mask and he got angry. He killed a man during a performance. Scared of his presence Christine and her old childhood friend Raoul escaped to the roof of the opera. His Christine. Not knowing Erik was there as they professed their love for each other. Poor Erik! How painful and suffering he had during those moments! When he took Christine's engagement ring at the masquerade ball. His obsession. When he took Christine to the cemetery and held her spellbound with his voice. How he fought for her at the cemetery. How at his opera he and Christine sang the powerful beautiful duet. Erik was overflowing in love for her. Erik thought she meant all those words. Once they had met each other and embraced as the opera had wanted, she rips off his mask which then the entire audience saw, horrified by it and terrified. Erik, cut the ropes took Christine down back into his mysterious lair. The chandelier had set the whole opera house on fire. He was going to marry her. She didn't want to and told him his soul was distorted, not his face. Then the fiancé comes in trying to free Christine and Erik is about to kill him and Christine kisses him. Pouring her heart and soul to him. Erik must have been crying tears of joy. The first time anyone has shown him any love, any kindness. Erik must have had a perfect heart to tell her to leave and with Raoul. He was so overwhelmed by his love for Christine he never knew why he had given her up. But once she came back to give him back the ring he had given her, he thought this could be his last shot to get her, she leaves with Raoul and Erik, suffers harshly because he had lost his love, his reason for life, his angel, his inspiration, his everything. Gone.

"I don't know exactly why Erik, but maybe time will heal the heart. Perhaps one day you will let her go, like you did down in the lair, but the next time completely." I said this as a friend and as someone who had lost someone close to them, but unfortunately didn't leave me willingly. Yes, I had lost my parents like that but I've learned to accept that. But Dior? Not really. My grief of her passing is always reminded throughout the day to me.

"I don't think you are right Faye, I will never let my Christine go. Ever. " Erik said sincerely. "She is my reason for life and nothing will EVER change that."

We didn't talk at all the rest of the ride that night.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Please Review! That's all I ask of you!Thank you!**

Faye POV

We stopped at the next inn. I go into my room and am ready to just fall into bed and go to sleep. But instead I took a nice, long shower and went to the mirror to brush my hair. I looked in the mirror, I saw myself and Dior was there too. Brushing my hair singing to me and I would sing along.

I needed to sing the song Dior taught me, it was her song. She told me that I would never be alone and the voice will always be there. The voice. Her voice. My voice. She was there, I wasn't alone.

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice _

"Well, Faye you didn't tell me you could sing." I heard a voice say. I jumped; I didn't realize that Erik was behind me and watching.

"Oh I can't sing. It's just a song Dior taught me." I couldn't sing very well, but it was a compliment by Erik, who had been in the opera house, and said that I could sing. He taught Christine, who was now a spectacular soprano.

"Yes, Faye you can. You have some natural talent. You are just starting out. You need a teacher."

"Would you teach me Erik?"

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

I was hesitant to do so. Christine was my beloved pupil. But Faye needed my help if she ever wanted to provide for herself. She had a remarkable voice-for never taken any lessons. But she would just be my student. It would kill some time and I could teach her music. Give her a few pointers and then she will find a role as a chorus girl. And I would be able to be alone.

"Um, sure." Praying that I will not regret that I did.

"Oh, thank you Erik! Thank you!" She smiled so happily. She clapped her hands and ran to me and hugged me. I was taken aback. No woman had embraced me before, except Christine. I didn't know how to respond back to this. Christine…my precious Christine….

"You know, you are the nicest person I have ever met."

I was shocked. She knew all about my murders, my temper, and yet she said I was the nicest person she has ever met! She knew my obsession for Christine and she still respected me for that, she didn't think I was some crazy, disfigured man. She didn't care about my disfigured face. I liked her for that.

"You are a good friend, Faye. I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you Erik. I'm glad I'm here too." she replied. There was a silent pause.

"When will you start teaching me?" she asked me excitedly.

"Tomorrow. So you better get some sleep." I replied with a smile.

"But I'm not tired." She tried to not yawn, but epically failed.

"I think you are." I responded.

She climbed into bed and was about to turn out the light and I was still looking at her.

"What is it, Erik?" she asked me.

"It's- just-nothing… you reminded me of…never mind…I'll see you early tomorrow morning Faye."

"Good night Erik."

She fell asleep in an instant.

"Good night Christin- Faye." I left and headed to my room.

Why did I agree to teach her? Why I thought I was done with teaching music. I almost called her Christine. Christine…oh Christine not a day goes by that I don't think of you my sweet Christine…..

Talking to myself I say "Why did you leave me? My sweet Christine!"

"Angel, you were my tutor, my life, and my love." The apparition appeared once more of my darling Christine.

"Christine!" I said. Happy to see that beautiful face that sang for me.

"Why are you teaching her, my angel?" she asked me seriously.

"I don't know why, my Christine, she reminds me somewhat of you. Your talent. Your spirit. Your voice."

"Angel she is not me. I am a figment of your imagination." She said serenely.

"But you seem so real." I said dazedly.

"I am to you." She responded.

"She could be a wonderful singer, Angel, if you taught her." She suggested.

"She may, but not as great as you Christine-" I said.

"Angel, you must come to your senses, I am gone. Embrace the truth. This girl has some potential, but she needs help. Your help. "Her words were like daggers piecing my humble heart. _No my Christine, you are not gone, but found. _

"She can help you Angel, you need to give her a chance." She said.

"Please Christine, come back to me." I pleaded.

"You know why I can't, Angel. I have made my choice. It's your turn now." She walked out and disappeared from my room. I hear her voice and that young boy singing the duet as they left my lair…

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime _

_Lead me save me from my solitude, _

_Say you'll need me with you here, beside you…._

"You alone can make my song take flight…." I cry out to her.

My Christine vanished away from me. No. No. No! NO! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Why Christine? Why?_ _Why must you torture my soul? Why did you choose the boy? You deserved more. So much more. Was it because he was handsome? All you had to look past my mask, Christine, see the beauty within me. But you couldn't. You wouldn't. Oh, Christine …Why? Why?_

I've grown accustomed to crying myself to sleep. Why stop now?

"IT'S OVER NOW! THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The song was **_**The Voice**_** by Celtic Woman. If you never heard it, look it up it's pretty good. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**To Singerdreamer42: I love all their songs, especially "Dulamann", "Beyond the Sea" and of course, "The Voice". Thank you for reviewing. I also like the song you told me about "To you I belong", just got it on my iPod. **

**Just a heads up, these next few chapters are kinda boring, I'm trying to bring Erik and Faye closer together. So please hang in there and review. I promise, or at least I hope, you won't be disappointed. **

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

"Faye. Faye you have to wake up!" Erik said. He was standing over me near the bed.

"Hmmm?" I asked groggily. I was so tired. All I wanted to do today was sleep. I felt so tired.

"We have to get going." He said impatiently.

"Can't we stay here for today Erik?" My head hurt. _No. I'm tired I want to sleep._

"I know you're tired but we need to get out of here. We can't stay because I don't want to have people suspicious of me. News travels fast. I just don't want to take a chance."

I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"Okay I'll pack your things and when I come up you better be ready." I said.

_Really Faye? Really?_ I thought. _I'm tired too. Fine._ I packed up her stuff and carried that out to the carriage. I come back and notice she hasn't moved from that last time I saw her. I sighed thinking the only way I would be getting her out of bed was carrying her. I take off my cloak and wrap it around her. She was engulfed by the cloak. Her white nightgown did as well. I picked her up she was pretty light and carried downstairs to the carriage. And then we were off. I held her in my arms because she would've been freezing if she wasn't. She must've been in my arms for hours. Her rhythmic and relaxed breathes were comforting to me. She was soft too. Her hair smelled of lavender. Her face was relaxed and content. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

_A few quiet hours later…._

BANG! A shot rang out and we both jumped. Faye fell out of my arms and I fell on top of her. It's an awkward moment when you wake up and the first thing you see is me on top of her. Wearing nothing but my cloak and her nightgown. We stopped. Faye looked confused, probably wondering why she was in the carriage. But now wasn't the time to explain. I needed to know why we stopped. I told the driver to not stop unless it was an emergency.

I guess this was an emergency.

"Stay inside Faye." I said.

"I can help." She started to get up.

"NO! I need you to stay in here." Trying to not lose my temper with her, I try to sound demanding and giving a strict order as I leave.

I exit the carriage and see the driver has his hands up and four men with pointing their guns.

"Where's the girl?" They asked the driver.

"What girl?" I ask. All heads turn my direction.

"It's the opera ghost!" A gasp of the group comes.

"Get'em! Let me get the girl." His evil laugh made me so fuming inside.

I spring into action I knock out the first one running at me.

Another shot rings out. I hear Faye cry out in fear. A smug grin creeps on the leader's face.

"NO! We need him alive!" Shouted the leader. He was heading to the carriage.

The driver took out a gun and shot one of the drunken men. Another scream comes from inside the carriage. Faye opens the door and is flung out by the leader. She shrieked as he approached her. I took the gun from the driver and pointed the gun at the leader who was closing in on Faye.

"Well, it looks like yer gonna be all mine, sweet thing." As he reached for her.

One more shot goes off. Down goes the leader of the drunken men. As he falls to the side. The last member of the group sees his friends all shot and dead and all the blood he just faints.

Faye still is trembling on the ground. I drop the gun and headed towards her. She pulled me into her arms and cried.

"That was so scary!" She whimpered into my shoulder.

"It's over now. We'll be on our way in a little bit. Don't worry." I pick her up and take her back into the carriage. Leave her whimpering my name as I stoke her hair. Soon she calms and relaxes.

I close the door and find the driver looking at the men dead in the road.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Erik-" he struggled to say.

"What, what do you mean?" I knew what he meant, but I wondered why.

"That was a close one, what happens if we get caught next time and there's no escape? Then my mother would be found out! She would die and Meg, she would never get the Prima Ballerina she's worked for all of these years."

"It won't happen. I promise." I wasn't so sure though.

"Once we are just out of Marseille, Erik, which won't be long, I will leave. I need the money, I kept your secret and you know I won't tell anyone. I think my mother and sister need me. I must help them have a living; they make little money at the opera."

"Does Faye know where she is?" he inquired.

"No. She thinks we are on our way to Quimper. But I understand. I know you've been a good friend Antione, tell your mother thank you."

"I will." he answered. He paused and then said,

"Why haven't you told her the real destination?"

"Because it will be fun, surprising her in a nice city, she needs to enjoy culture outside of Paris, even though she probably didn't even experience it at all in Paris…"

"I see." But, I'm pretty sure he didn't "see".

"You are a good man Antione, you take care of your family. You are a great brother to your sister and son to your mother. She is so proud of you. I know she may not always show it, but she loves you. She worries about you and cares about you."

"I know." He stood up tall.

"Now why don't we get going?" I asked him. "Don't want to be discovered at the scene of the crime, eh?" I ask him jokily.

"Yessir, right away sir." He smiles. He leaps up to the carriage and waits for me to get in. As I close the door he starts off. I find Faye is still cowering in fear.

She sees me and moves the corner. I beckon her to come near me with my arms open. She fell into them and cried. I let her cry; sometimes a good cry was the best thing to do. I, of all people, should know that.

**Kinda cheesy I know. Please don't be angry with me! I'm working on the next chapters as we speak. Please review, it really helps me get going on chapters to come! Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's boring…but ****please**** review. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but life happens. **

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

A few hours go by and we decided it would be okay to bypass a stop at the inn tonight and make up for the time lost. The sun had begun to set and the evening looked its best. Faye began to be herself again when she asked me:

"Erik, will you teach me now?"

"Now? Aren't you tired?" I asked.

" Nope." She coughed.

"Okay sing the notes for me." I said.

"_Do Ra Mi Fa So La Ti Do!_"

"Good say it backwards."

"_Do Ti Fa So Fa Mi Ra Do_"

"Good warm-up. What songs do you know?"

"Um, not too many. I heard this one song, though once. I sneaked into the opera one night and I heard this lovely soprano sing it. I don't know all the words though."

"Well why don't you sing some of it and if you don't know the next line, we'll figure it out together?"

"Okay" She blushed. She took a deep breath and began.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment, _She looked at me pleading for help. I sing along with her for the next line.

_spare a thought for me_ I stopped. Please not this song, please any song but this. Christine. What painful memories….

_We never said our love was evergreen,_ she sang

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the way things_

_might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you . . ._

_Flowers fades,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes_

_you will think of me!_

Tears filled my eyes.

"What's wrong Erik? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"My Christine. Her song. Her first debut. Her first performance when she stunned Paris. Faye, oh Faye any song but that one."

"Oh, Erik I'm so sorry! Could you ever forgive me?" she pleaded.

Nobody has asked me to forgive them before. Everyone just assumes they don't have to because I am not their equal. Now Faye asks for me to forgive her on this little subject of singing. I was making a big deal out of this. She told me to let her go. I will try. I promise. But you've been the center of my world Christine, how must it revolve without you? No, I can't, I can't. I've never felt so empty inside. Give her a chance, Erik I said to myself give her a chance.

"Erik, I'm sorry, remember I'm here. I can help you end your sorrow. I know your pain."

I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't be the tough guy anymore. Tears began to fall before I could stop them, it was Christine all over again, how she kissed me in the lair nothing but pity, she never would love me but I would always, completely, love her until the day I die.

Faye put her arms around me and sang softly but sweetly.

_When the evening shadows fall,_

_And you're wond'ring who to call_

_For a little company_

_There's always me_

_Or if your great romance should end,_

_And you're lonesome for a friend_

_Darling, you need never be_

_There's always me_

_I don't seem to mind somehow_

_Playing second fiddle now_

_Someday you'll want me, dear,_

_and when that day is here,_

_Within my arms you'll come to know_

_Other loves may come and go_

_But my love for you will be eternally_

_Look around and you will see_

_There's always me._

I was dumbfounded. Did she really mean that? Or was she just saying that she will always there to help take away the pain. She was nothing but a friend and nothing else to me. I learned I would never let another woman at least not in Christine's way in my life. Faye was an exception because she needed me. She had sung those striking words but remained silent now. What was going through her mind? She knew I would never love another.

All at once, she began to shake and grabbed a blanket and put it around her. I look at her questionably and she answers my confused look.

"Sorry Erik, I'm just got really cold. Chills, I suppose."

"No more singing tonight." I said. She opened her mouth to protest but I silenced her with this promise.

"We will continue tomorrow, now you need some rest. Now go to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

_What did she mean by that song? She knew that I could never love another…._

**Well, what did you think? The song that Faye sang to Erik was "There's Always Me" from the musical All Shook Up. Thanks for reading! Please, please review. Please hang in there!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kassandra203: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :)**

**To Bridae: Aw… :,) I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It's really nice to hear! **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

We come to our next stop at the inn. And I feel very lightheaded and I couldn't regain balance.

"Erik, I need to sit down." I said quietly, trying to balance myself with my arms. As we exit the carriage.

"What? What is going on Faye? You know what a hurry we are in!" Erik said.

"Sorry I just-" I take gulps of air, it was hard to breath. So hard, it hurt so much.

"You just what?" he asked.

"I feel pain Erik." Wow, state the obvious why don't I?

"What?" he questioned me.

"Erik, I feel sick. I never felt like this before. In my lungs, they feel as if they are going to explode, like they are tightening..."

"I'll go get someone-"

"Erik-"

My world went obscure. What happened after? Hell, if I know.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"How bad is she, doctor?" I inquired.

"Pneumonia has gotten worse, I'm afraid. I never saw this happen to a woman quite this young. I think she'll be fine, but she needs rest and a lot of water. And no singing for her for a while. She is also dehydrated we don't want to irritate the throat." He seemed unconcerned like this wasn't life-threatening, so that was a good sign right?

"When she wakes up, have her drink this." The doctor said as he handed me a glass of, what looked like water.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some medicine, it will sooth the pain in her chest and have her fall into a deep sleep to recover. "he replied plainly.

"Looks like water." I said stating the obvious.

"Yes, it is essential she thinks its water you understand, because some patients don't want to take their medicine, and planning ahead and giving her the "water" first. She won't know the difference." He answered.

She began to open her eyes, but her breaths quickened. I had to stay calm, to relax her. I couldn't let her worry.

"Here drink some water Faye."

She did without any resistance.

"How are you feeling?" I ask impatiently.

She laughs. "Well not spectacular, I'll tell you that. I still don't feel too good. Erik?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm really tired. Even though I just woke up."

"Well then you should go to sleep."

"But I can't go to sleep. I'm not tired. "

"Well, can I help in anyway?"

"Well, Dior used to sing to me."

"I will if you don't mind a really bad singer!" I said. But I haven't sung to someone in so long, the last of course was to my dear Christine. I didn't want to bring her up now, because Faye was important right now and she needed to get some more sleep.

"Sure! But I'm sure you're great!" She smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and began…

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I will be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Everyone needs to be heard_

_You are loved _

She was sound asleep.

_I hope you find a nice man to take care of you, Faye. I cannot be that one though, because Christine will always be my one true love._ I said to myself.

I began to sing again…_But somehow I can see_

_Just exactly how I'd be-_

_If I loved you,_

_Time and again I would try to say_

_All I'd want you to know._

_If I loved you,_

_Words wouldn't come in an easy way_

_Round in circles I'd go!_

_Longing to tell you,_

_But afraid and shy,_

_I'd let my golden chances pass me by!_

_Soon you'd leave me,_

_Off you would go in the mist of day,_

_Never, never to know how I loved you_

_If I loved you._

She looks so sweet when she sleeps. Even if she's tossing and turning in bed and moaning. I could tell something was bothering her. I wanted to help her. But how?

I went into her bed. She stirred but was still in a deep sleep. I put my arms around her. She seemed to notice or maybe it was just me. She snuggled closer to me. How I always wanted to feel a woman in my arms. Her warmth was seeping into my very bones. I could've been content right there for the entire night except she moved her head onto my chest. Her head was where my heart is. She seemed to have a smile on her face. I began to stroke her soft silky skin. She was so soft. I couldn't help myself; I hugged her body as close as humanly possible. It was utter bliss and I kissed her forehead. I kissed her! And she didn't push me away! Yeah she was in a drugged sleep but who cared? She sighed. I wanted to take off my mask for some reason. I never wanted to do that before. Well she's asleep, she'll never know anyway. Once I took it off I felt free. I saw her face and she didn't run away or cower on fear. Which made me love her even more. Love her? What am I thinking? I couldn't love her. I loved Christine. No it wasn't love, it was compassion for her. Yes and pity, that's what it was. But yet Faye seemed to be nice young girl. She was caring, nice, funny but lonely. Her family abandoned her when she was a child, then the only person who cared about her died and she never had a true friend that I knew about. She never put herself first, always others. But yet she didn't really have anyone close to her. I noticed at that moment that even though she always smiled even though she was sad. I stared at her face for the longest time; I noticed that she was crying. He eyes were closed but her eyes were tearing up. I couldn't stand her crying, but something caught my eye. The largeness of her nightgown had gotten the best of me. I reached into the top of the nightgown and grabbed something in between her breasts.

When I grabbed the unknown object and took it out of her nightgown. Once I saw it I jumped and let go of it. It was a knife. Why was she keeping a knife? I decided I wasn't going to leave her alone again. At least until I find out why.

Why was she carrying a knife? I thought. I took the knife and hid it in my pocket. Hopefully she wouldn't notice…. she probably wouldn't…because it takes at least a week to recover from pneumonia. It would give me time to think how to confront her on this matter…

* * *

><p><strong>You are Loved (Don't Give Up): By the AMAZING Josh Groban<strong>

**If I Loved You: From the Musical "Carousel" But listen to Michael Crawford sing it, I thought it was just beautiful. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hello everyone!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Faye's recovering remarkably fast, Erik's getting freaked out by the knife….<em>

FAYE POV

Two weeks later…

"Faye, can I to ask you a personal question?"

"Why so formal Erik?" I asked playfully. "Usually you just tell me to answer."

"I wonder if you can explain this."

He laid the knife on the table between us.

I automatically put my hand to my chest. My knife was gone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" This wasn't a convincing lie. It was a as good as a confession.

"Faye, I found this knife-"

"Where did you find it?"

He stammered a bit. "Doesn't… matter where… I found it. Why do you have this? I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm here to protect-"

I stand up from the table looking at him square in the eye

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!"

"Really?" He stands up too.

"Then why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What? Why would I want to try to kill myself?"

"Erik, can I trust you?" I ask stupidly.

"Do you have a choice?"

"Fine. This knife has protected others as well as me."

"Go on…"

I didn't look at him and talked to the wall.

"I was given this knife by Dior when I was abandoned by my parents. She told me this was how I would defend myself from the evil out there. Again she wasn't going to tell me all the evil things in the world because I was so young at the time."

I wasn't in the mood to tell another long tale to Erik because if I did I didn't feel like pouring my soul out to him, if you know what I mean.

"A long story short, I saved girls older than me, younger than me from the lustful, crude minds of men."

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"I have saved myself once…perhaps twice." She said.

"Erik…I killed the men….. I…killed….. them. I didn't know what else to do… I killed them all…" she sobbed.

I stayed silent.

"Erik….you…won't…..tell…..anyone….will….you?"

I couldn't believe it.

"ERIK! PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Don't worry Faye, your secret safe with me."

"So…you won't….tell…anyone? You promise?"

"I promise."

Edmond entered. I tried to get a hold of myself. I hoped he didn't hear him come in.

"Erik- I think it's time for me to leave."

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

"Oh Edmond, must you leave us?"

"Yes, my family needs me."

"Of course, Edmond. I understand. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Faye. It was nice to know you."

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps, Faye, Perhaps. Well I better get going."

"Goodbye Erik and Faye, until fate brings us together again."

I smile; he always talked like that. I'll miss it.

"Bye Edmond!"

"Revoir Mademoiselle Faye et Monsieur Erik!"

We watched him ride off. Erik put his arm around me. I pretended not to notice.

We waved until we couldn't see him anymore as he rode off into the sunset towards his family.

It felt too fairy-tale, too real. Why did the world seem to torture me seeing so many happy people with their families?

_Edmond riding off into the distance to see his family. Family, who cared about him, loved him, waiting for his return…I would never know the love of my family, if Edmond only knew how lucky he was, or maybe he did. I knew when I started a family; I would never let my family forget how much I loved them. Once I had a family of my own…._

_Family…_

I began to tear up, I wanted a family. I wanted to have someone care about me. When would that happen? _Please, _I prayed silently to myself.

Erik didn't see because I turned away. But he noticed my distanced look. But thought nothing of it.

_Please if someone is up there, please don't let me die alone. I want a family, a family who would care about me. Who I can care about. Dior, send someone my way. Help me find the love I need. Help me because I cannot do it alone. I cannot go on like this. Please send me a sign. I cannot. Help me find the man of my dreams. I want to be loved…_

**Please Review! I hope you are enjoying this story. I hope this wasn't really slow. It will get better, at least in my eyes. Thank you to my faithful readers. Please review. They make my life. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!**

**The chapter that I've been looking forward to upload when I first began this story….**

**MASQUERADE!**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers for staying with me!**

**I know this is a really, really, really, really long chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please Review. Thank you!**

**Okay, I'm done freaking out now…EEK!...Okay… Sorry... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

FAYE POV

Erik thought introducing me into "society" was going to be easy.

Hell, no it wasn't.

I was reading a book and I hear a knocking at the door. I open it and there is Erik with many big boxes of who knows what.

"I got everything we need!"

"What do you mean?" I said as I opened one of the boxes. I found a mask. Figures. "A masquerade ball?"

"Yes!" He seemed very excited for some reason.

"And you're assuming I'm going." I wasn't really sure about this idea, but I tried to hide back the excitement the best I could.

"You are going." He said this as a playful tone but it was meant to be commanding… but it failed.

"Ugh, wait what is thing?" as I showed him this lacy top.

"That is a corset." He said quietly, almost blushing.

"What the hell's a corset?" Sounded like a torture device.

"Women wear them." He blushed and looked away as I tried to see how to wear it. I failed.

"How do you wear this torture device?" I asked inquisitively.

"Um…" he stammered.

"Will you help me put on all this stuff? How do these women wear these things?" As I pointed to the purple high-heeled shoes.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"I really have no idea." I smile. She is so adorable. What? What am I saying? Stop it. Stop it right now.

I got a maid to help her into her clothes. I paid her very well, asking her not to say anything about what I knew what might happen. I was on the other side of the door. Listening in, I had to hear Faye's voice and her reaction to all the things I have given to her.

"Oh, that's how the corset goes-OWW! What the-?" Her voice became louder. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What was that for?" I hear her annoyed tone.

"Tightening your corset miss." Said the maid, in the same irritated tone.

"It was tight enough. This thing could kill me!" She stated.

I could hear another pull and a loud gasp. And a few swear words as well….which I will not repeat.

"I can't breathe; do these women breathe at all?"She asked.

The maid laughed. "Miss with all due respect, I know what I'm doing."

"Good lord, what's that?" Faye asked.

"The gown you will be wearing miss, simply stunning may I say." The maid answered.

"I'm supposed to dance in this thing?" she asked worryingly.

"Yes miss." The maid replied.

"And wear these shoes? What do they think they are doing? Trying to kill us? Is this even supposed to be comfortable?"

Her little naïve mind, oh how she makes me laugh. I thought to myself.

"No, Miss I know how you feel, I know it's frustrating." The maid responded in the utmost patience.

A few hours later…

"Wow. Whatever you did to my hair, it is amazing." I pictured her looking at herself in the mirror I had also bought for her. With her name engraved on it. Looking at her beautiful face. I saw her smile. It was pure happiness.

"Thank you Miss." The maid replied appreciatively.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me for the past few hours. I know it was hard and annoying to put up with." She thanked her.

"It's alright Miss. I'm happy to do it."

"I know this sounds silly to ask, but do I look alright for going to a masquerade ball?" I began to hear nervousness in her voice. That was good and bad.

"Miss you look spectacular, but you are missing one thing." The old maid chuckled.

"What's that?" she asked worriedly.

"Your mask! Ah! _Magnifiques!_ There you look beautiful." She gasped. I heard them getting up and ran to the other side of the room, as if I wasn't standing by the door for hours.

Faye entered the room and I was captivated. Even though I picked out the outfit, I didn't think she would look this worthy. Her hair usually up in an awful messy bun was now a waterfall of golden curls. Her gown was dark purple, with black lace with black roses at the bottom. The top part of the dress was black and dark purple fitting her curves perfectly. It was a strapless gown. Quite dangerous for society but what was the harm? It was a masquerade after all. No one knew her anyway. I had bought her a shawl, if she became cold. Her beautiful mask was black, shaped her face perfectly, it was simple but striking. I didn't grasp back reality until she tried to walk on her own to me and almost fell down. The maid helped her walk to the couch. I bought a second pair of shoes just in case. Black ballet shoes. Faye was so happy that she could wear them. She exchanged them in a heartbeat. And again she made me smile.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

We arrived on time. I wore the black shawl Erik gave me. I had really bad butterflies in my stomach. I was so anxious. Even though Erik wasn't my date or anything, I was worried about fitting in and having people stare at me. I've never been apprehensive about that before, but I got this far so it was too late to turn back now.

Once we entered the doors, I felt relaxed. There were couples dancing and the music was cheerful and happy. I saw Erik stiffen as I saw everyone else dressed in exquisite costumes and in all different sort of colorful masks. Someone came and welcomed us and took our coats and my shawl. I never felt so protected in a mask. Maybe that's why Erik wore his all the time. I didn't want to bring it up, unless people knew about Erik. Maybe I would ask him later. Everywhere you looked you saw every face had a different shape. There was this tune that was really catchy, I whispered softly to myself

"Masquerade! Paper Faces on Parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you…"

"What?" said Erik.

"Oh nothing."

"It looks like you are an interest…" he said stiffly.

"What?" I asked him, not fully understanding.

"Look over there." He used his eyes as a direction. I turned around.

There was a young man standing there. Eyeing me with interest and coming over in our direction. Oh no. I didn't even know how to talk like I was rich or even to greet him. When I looked back at Erik, I saw that he'd had gone. Oh shit.

"Good evening mademoiselle." As he bowed gallantly as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Good evening monsieur." I curtsied back, like Erik taught me right before we'd left. I saw Erik out of the corner of my eye nodding his approval. But why did he leave me? Why?

"Would you care to dance the next set with me?" I was totally taken aback. I didn't think I was going to actually dance with someone, except Erik. But I saw him again out of the corner of my eye, looking for help but got none because he turned his back to me. Damn you Erik! I sighed quietly and said to the young man

"Yes, thank you." He looked at me sort of in a strange way but seemed to shrug it off as he took my hand leading me to the center of the room with all the couples were dancing. He bowed as the music came back into play, and I curtsied. As he then laid his hand upon my waist and placed his other hand on mine and as mine laid upon his shoulder.

"We haven't been properly introduced I'm Lord Alexander." He said.

"Charmed Lord Alexander." Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, he looked really, really handsome. Too bad he didn't recognize me. I guess it was a good thing as well.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked me. _Hell, no mister. _

"Sir, this is a masquerade! You don't need to know who I am. Who knows? Maybe you know me." I said playfully. I could get away with this.

"Well, when the unmasking starts I'm certainly going to stand by you. I'm surprised; almost every woman in this building has been trying to get me to figure out who they are." He said.

I didn't hear anything after the word unmasking. "Unmasking?" I asked.

"Yes, remember at midnight?" he answered questionably.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" _Play it safe_, I thought, _pretend it totally slipped your mind_.

"I hope your fiancé doesn't mind that I'm dancing with you." He added. I spun around and saw Erik. And he did not look happy.

He looked really pissed off. I decided to look past it. I let Alex lead me away from his evil glare. I felt almost ashamed for not even knowing why.

As we twirled around I began to talk again, I kept feeling Erik's death glare on me even though my back was turned to him.

"Oh, he isn't my fiancé." I finally said.

"Your close acquaintance?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Yes, in a way, yes." Not knowing how exactly to respond. Who was Erik to me? A friend? A close friend? My secret love? What? What did I just think? No, No he would never love me. So he was my friend, nothing more. Cause nothing like that would EVER happen. Not that I didn't wish it…

My mind seemed to wonder off until I heard a voice bring me back.

"Ahh" he said. "A Protector" He looked like he didn't like that man who was staring at this mysterious me. He looked pretty angry. Controlling almost.

That struck a nerve. But I kept my cool.

"No, no. I don't need a protector. I'm fully capable to take care of myself thank you" I remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." I looked into his eyes. He looked sorry. That was good enough for me. Sensitive men, sorry, they get me.

"So, you come to these masquerade things often?" he asked me, as we twirled around the ballroom floor.

"Not really if I did I would get tired of it." I responded.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

_What was she doing?_

_Was she enjoying it? _

I was surrounded by people who were enjoying themselves, why wasn't I? Everyone thought I was dead.

They didn't care about me. Just about enjoying themselves.

And everyone was but me.

I should be enjoying myself.

But I can't while Faye is being occupied by that young boy.

She was so beautiful. Why didn't I see that before?

Faye POV

"Yes, I guess so." He laughed and he spun me.

"What is so funny?" I asked. Really wondering why he laughed.

"Nothing. You just don't seem like the rest of them."

"Them?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Like the other women. You are different." As we stopped before the music ended.

He bowed and I curtsied. And he escorted me off the floor.

"Um, thank you?" not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"I can't wait to see what you look like under there." He said excitedly.

"Excuse me?" What nerve of some men! I began to walk away, as he grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god! That's what I meant! I meant the mask." He pleaded.

"Oh. Well if you please, excuse me." I needed to clear my head. From thinking about Erik. I needed something to drink.

I curtsied again and left without his answer. And headed towards Erik. Who totally saw me approaching him, but started to walk in the other direction.

I started to walk a little faster. But he kept on going. I followed him as he turned down the empty hall. I followed him and I turned the corner. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"What….The…Hell….Were…..You….Doing?" he asked angrily. His face nearly pushing against mine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, having no idea what I've done.

"You were dancing with that Lord- after I told you to stay away from him." he replied, may I say possessively?

"Does it look like I was enjoying it?" I asked, wondering how else to respond.

"Yes, and you were."

Ugh, I didn't even know it was him until he told me.

"You seemed to enjoy his company…" he practically growled.

"Erik"- now he was being controlling- "I wasn't…"

"What?" he snarled.

"They are having an unmasking. Did you know about this?" I asked worriedly. Trying to change the topic, he was dangerous, but I also had to warn him; maybe we should leave now, before some disastrous thing happens.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"No." But I did. But I'm the freaking Phantom of the Opera for crying out loud, I know how to make dramatic exits. She thought I didn't know about it at all. It was all planned.

"We got to get out of here!" Her face spoke _What if he was caught for some reason?_

"No. Not yet." I was going to enjoy myself for once, even if it killed me.

"Faye, will you dance with me?" I asked, but it came off as more of a demand as I grabbed her arm and took her into the ballroom.

"What? Oh... Sure Erik." She wasn't given a choice anyway.

She curtsied and I bowed. A split second later I was holding her in my arms so closely. I needed to feel her, there with me. She was quiet and soft.

The next song began but once I put my arms around her, a new song began in my heart. I lead her across the room, close and secure. I felt the melody flowing through my body I prayed in my mind that I would remember the words so I would write and compose it.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop..._

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

Did he feel my heartbeat? It was like a conga drum. I felt music flowing, screaming through my veins, I didn't want this to never, ever end. This was utter bliss. Please let this never end. There was nobody here but us. _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last…consume us? Past the Point of No Return…_

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

I stop for a moment and Faye looks up at me. Her ugliness was gone, replaced with the gorgeous woman I finally realized what she had been all along. Our lips were so close. I didn't want to anything but kiss her right, then and there. We stared into each other's eyes, gazed into each other's soul, and taking a deep breath I try to keep calm and twirl her around the floor. She huddled closer for me. I didn't mind it at all. She laid her cheek upon my chest and I held her as close as humanly possible while dancing.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

Her head came from my chest, to my eyes. Our eyes met, I couldn't break it. We were so close; I could've kissed her if I wanted to, I did but again we were surrounded by crowd of people. We ended in the middle of the dance floor and notice now we were being watched by the entire crowd, in awe of our superb dancing. And received an applause, Faye taken aback became nervous and flushed; she curtsied and left me there alone.

I followed her; she was heading out of the building. Not looking back. I sped up to follow her. But she was gaining.

And suddenly she hesitated. I, by then, was standing right next to her.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

The clock had struck twelve. People began to take off their masks. I totally lost track of time. I looked up at Erik and we read each other's minds. We need to get out of here. He grabbed my hand and started to fast walk but then began to pick up some speed. I noticed Lord Alex was looking for me. He saw me and began coming toward me. But Erik saw him too and sped up even faster. Everyone had taken their mask off now and staring at us. Erik stopped. I practically run into him. He pulled me around him, as if he was protecting me from them. Everyone was staring at us. Wondering why we didn't take off our masks. Making a big deal about not taking them off. People surrounded us.

Then Lord Alexander came up to us and instead of reaching for my mask. He takes off Erik's! People are screaming as they see Erik's face. People are looking at me. I was behind him grasping his shoulders.

"Erik," I whisper. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave me." he demanded.

"No, Erik. I will never leave you." I said unquestionably.

"Will you risk your life for me?" he asked me, in the most earnest manner.

"Yes." _No second thoughts. No backward glances. I have decided…decided._

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes Erik, always." _With my life, Erik. Past the Point of No Return…_

He then picked me up bridal style and started to run. I turned my head to face his shoulder. I started to cry. I cried for Erik, I cried for his pain, I cried for everything he was denied. The crowd began to roar and some followed us, most of them not knowing what to do and going back to being merry. Those people wouldn't ever see him as a real human being. As a monster. Poor Erik! Poor, unhappy Erik!

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. I was still crying. He turned into an alleyway and laid me down and let me cry. We had lost the others following us.

"I'm sorry Faye, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really wanted you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Erik I wasn't crying about that I was crying for you, how you've never been accepted… anywhere."

He looked at me and he melted into my arms. He fell to his knees and cried with me. In each other's arms we found some comfort but not enough to take all the pain away.

_Poor Erik, Poor, unhappy Erik!_

**The song is So Close sung by Jon McLaughlin. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing this chapter. I know it was really long but I just didn't know where to end it so I ended here. What did you think? I would love to know what you all thought about this chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Okay a little lemon/ lime scene…just a heads up.**

***Indicates the scene in case people don't care for those kinds of scenes…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I don't know for how long we cried…it felt like hours. Erik put his mask back on; I had grabbed it away from Lord Alex and held it close to my chest. Now he took it away from me and he pried my fingers from the mask.

Bubbling, mumbling, we both couldn't stop those tears flow. In the comfort of each other's arms and we wept. Erik stopped first, and he comforted me until I pulled myself together. He helped me up and escorted me as we walked. As we walked in silence until he began to talk.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

"Faye- I enjoyed myself this evening." I said awkwardly.

"I…did…too. Erik." She answered

"I just thought it was…pleasurable." I said uncomfortably.

"So did I..." She answered me again.

"Faye, I wanted to tell you about my first love Christine…"

"Erik I'm sorry but you need to accept Christine is not yours. You need to move on. Yes, she will always be part of your life but now you need to let her go."

I just stood there, staring at the woman I have loved all along. Waiting for her to say the words I always wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

"I don't mean to be unkind and uncaring Erik, I just worry about you Erik and I…" I was stopped by and ardent kiss by the man who I loved.

He gently grabbed my upper arms and pushed me back unto the stone wall. It was dark so I really didn't see really where we were anyway. His lips met mine as he applied light pressure to mine, before adding much more intensity to the kiss. His body crushed into mine and his hands moved all over me. I never felt so…so different, so alive in so many different places I never knew before. His hands moved me, arousing me in places I can't even describe. I felt my legs go weak then numb as his hungry lips moved down my neck. I noticed that my hands were moving around his body matching his bold caresses. I was breathless as he growled softly and he started grinding his body against my own. He did this which felt like forever and time lost meaning. I was enjoying this enormously.

He held me as close as he could, still handling me selfishly against the wall and he whispers these few words that helped me grasp back reality.

"Oh, Christine" "My Christine"

My eyes lit up, and I pushed him away from me.

And I ran. I ran away from him. I ran away from Erik. Far away and I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

It took me five minutes to realize that I made a mistake. A dreadful mistake. Then I ran after her, praying to God that she'll forgive me.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I felt bad about running out on Erik, but it was for the best. I went to our room and back what little I had in my suitcase. I was on my way out the door, when Erik came in. He must've been running after me. We stood face to face with each other.

"Faye-" he said. He said that so lovingly. But I had to ignore it.

"Goodbye Erik." I stepped aside and began to walk past him until he closed the door.

"Faye-" he said it again. _No. NO! I wasn't going to stand this any longer. _

Then he forced me to the wall and I started to scream. He took off his mask and covered my mouth.

"STOP, STOP, JUST STOP IT FAYE!" I stopped. He scared me when he was angry. I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him. Not even at his mysterious eyes I get lost in, or his face that held me spellbound with its beauty. After shoving me against the wall with every "stop" he grabbed my face to see him and said calmly

"Faye, don't leave me. You don't want to leave me. I don't want you to leave me. You are the only one who's loved me with this face. Please don't go, don't leave me alone. You won't leave me alone."

He knew it to. I wouldn't ever really leave him. I really liked him. Perhaps I did love him. But he was telling me what to do. And he had called me Christine. Christine!

"Erik I can't stay any longer. This is goodbye."

I pushed away from his tough grip and stormed out of the room and didn't look back.

I heard Erik roar in back of me

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU!"

With that, I began to run again. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I had to keep this short. Last one's was sooo long! Please Review! Thank you!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**:) Thank you for reviewing! It means alot to me!**

**"A smile of encouragement at the right moment may act like sunlight on a closed-up flower; it may be the turning point for a struggling life."**

**Smile! Remember you are never fully dressed without a smile!**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I found another inn to stay in that night. I didn't want to travel out at night. I didn't have my knife, thanks to someone. I went into my room, which was small but comfortable. It had a nice view of the sky above. The stars twinkled and were at their brightest. I watched the stars for over an hour. I noticed though this dark fog crept over the stars. Eventually this fog covered the entire sky. I had gotten tired of looking at the darkness; I went to the other side of the room. I picked up one of the books, _Othello_. It was a gripping tale by William Shakespeare. I was so intrigued by this book, it was so good! I jumped as the thunder and lightning began to strike. The book flew out of my hands and to the other side of the room. That was enough reading for tonight.

I was going to change into my nightgown, but I couldn't find it! Damn it! I must have forgotten it at the other inn. I can't believe I forgot it. I changed out of my masquerade dress and but it on the chair, deciding whether I should bring it along, leave it as is, or sell it for some money to get home. . It's a good thing that Erik bought me other clothes that I thankfully I remembered.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night. I felt that I was being watched. I kept looking to the door, then back at the window. No one every time. I couldn't sleep. I wonder what Erik was doing now. I began to cry the feeling of being alone without him hurt me. I missed him. I fell asleep with no one else on my mind then Erik.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

She forgot her nightgown…..I smiled. I took that nightgown and held it up to where Faye would have been standing in front of me. I could really see her, she was right there.

I saw her standing right there. I saw her in her nightgown. I wanted to hug her, but reality came on me again. She vanished. And the nightgown was just there dangling from my hands. I felt so stupid; I flung the nightgown on the bed. But then I saw her again. I looked away, I am losing my mind!

But temptation got the worst of me and I looked towards the bed. She was there, eyeing me with interest, toying with her hair. Smiling in that seductive way I always wished how she would look at me. I gave up all restraint this time, I went to bed. I took Faye's nightgown with me. Of all of my other dreams, I finally saw my Faye and knew that she was the one for me. I knew that she was the one I had been searching for all these years. I always have dreamt of Christine, but never Faye.

_She was there. She stood there in all her glory. Her beauty was just remarkable, so lifelike. I was mesmerized._

"_Erik" she said. So gently and lovingly. She beckoned me to come to her. _

_She was there, she was really there. _

"_My angel" I said._

_She held out her hand to me. _

_I took it. _

_I was home._

_We walked on a white-sandy beach. The waves were calm and rolling. The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining and warm. We walked along the shore, feeling the waves beneath our feet. I looked over my shoulder, I saw our footprints behind us, and then whipped away by the waves. Sad, I turn back and she faced me. _

_She opened her mouth to speak. I put my finger to her lips. Shushing her for the moment. I needed to say something. _

"_Christine-" I began. _

"_Erik!" Two voices of angels bellowed at me. _

_I see a flash and Faye comes into view. But only for a moment. Faye came and left. Christine came back. _

_I stood there extremely confused. _

_She rolled her eyes and motioned me to the rocks that were just above the water. She went and sat on one of the bigger rocks. I sat down beside her. Waiting for her to talk. _

_She changed back to Faye and didn't change back. _

"_Erik-you know she's gone, don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why can't you let her go?"_

"_I…I don't know Faye. I've been obsessed with her ever since I saw her. I dedicated my life to her, gave her everything I could, taught her to sing, give her hope, gave her my life of caring for her, worrying about her, and praying that she would look past the mask, to see within. But she never did. She hated me, resented me, pitied me, but never loved me. All that time, she never loved me, she only saw me as her angel, and an angel that came from hell." _

"_Erik, I'm sorry." She said plainly. _

_I know. I put my hand on her lap. It felt like it belonged there. _

"_I just want to be loved, Faye, I just want to be loved." I said. _

_She got up and began walking to the shore. I got up, and followed her, she laid down upon the sand, I did so as well next to her and took her hand in mine. _

"_That's all I ever wanted too, Erik" _

"_I see her in you, almost her same spirit and heart, but slightly different. She was perfect but had one flaw, that you don't have, which I thank God that you don't have it. It's the thing I cherish most of all"_

"_What's that Erik?"_

"_Your heart is pure. You accept me, you aren't frightened of me. No one can influence your decisions on who you can love. You follow your heart. You love me. Christine was caring, beautiful and as well as kind but she had no place in her heart of a disfigured monster. She couldn't love someone like me; she needed someone who had youth, beauty, someone who matched her. Then there's you, who found me, ready to die and miserable. You felt bad for me and took me into your home and cared for me. You never cowered in fear from my face. And…I love that. I love you Faye."_

_She was listening the entire time. And after those words slipped out of my mouth. Her facial expression changed. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to kiss her, I gently caressed her cheek as she turned and my lips were on hers. And my lips were on fire! My hands entwined with Faye's as I laid her down upon the sand. How I wanted her! How I wanted to make her mine and mine only. She made my heart whole again and memories of Christine were washed away for good. As we embraced upon the sand and I grazed the delicate features on her faces I hear her say the words that make my heart sing. _

"_I will love you until my dying day…" she said with a heart full of love, I observed at her face beautiful and perfect soul. I could barely control myself. She made me feel alive and feel that I wasn't the ugly monster I was. I leaned in and she waited for me her lips waiting for the taste of mine…_

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I woke up suddenly. The dream frightened me but yet it was the best dream of my life. The dream had Erik in it and me. He first thought I was Christine and then… he revealed his true feelings towards me. As much as I wanted to deny the words I had said in the dream where he had been embracing me and kissing me. I couldn't. The dream that his hands roaming all over me until I thought I may die of pleasure. I had to forget about him. What is done is done. Charles was right. Men were scoundrels to women. I had to get out of here. I had to go home. _I had to go home_…

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

What a wonderful dream! I wish that had never ended. I laid there in my bed I tried to recall what had happened the last night. Then the horrid memories came flooding back, the escape, the alleyway, the pleasure, the confusion, and then her…leaving me. I began to cry, she was my life now. Getting a hold of myself I got out of bed and went to the table. I would find her…and she would be mine and mine only. She was mine, my angel who gave me salvation. No one else's. She was everything to me now. Nothing else. I began to plot out how I would find my sweet Faye and this time, have that happy ending I've deserved. With the one who loved me with all her heart! _Faye was mine and mine alone…_

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens…:) Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Well the story continues….**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I got out of the hotel and onto the streets and then out if the blue I see into a familiar face. I was traveling home.

He sees me too. And comes over and bows to me, like any _respectable_ gentleman would do. I curtsey like an honorable woman.

"Destrey! How are you?" I exclaim, trying not to act nervous. He even looked more handsome in the daylight! Oh how I hoped I looked alright. I then see another man behind him and I know exactly who he is.

_Oh shit. _

"Charles! What are you doing here?" I ask apprehensively. _Please oh God, let him no be angry!_

"You're coming home." He clearly states, in a monotone manner. _Oh no._

"That's what I was planning." I answer in the exact same tone of voice. _Keep calm. _

"Where was he?" questioned Charles. _Don't beat around the bush do you, Charles? _

"He's gone Charles, gone." his eyes widened as I spoke with such intensity, that I have concealed my truths and hid them away. _To hell what happened, for it is all forgotten!_

"Gone." he repeated. He looked relived. Perhaps happy?

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Destrey, absolutely confused, having no idea what we were talking about.

"A strange man who took Faye away from me." Charles said and gave no further explanation. Destrey looked over at me, in a scared expression and glanced back at Charles.

"You are never to leave my sight again." said Charles commandingly_. Hell yes I am. I'm done with men telling me what to do and making me feel like a little naïve child. _But before I could say anything I was interrupted…

"She can take care of herself." Said Destrey. There was a silence between us three. No one moved or made eye contact.

I began to like Destrey even more than last time. Oh and those eyes…oh God those eyes. _Sorry…I just got rejected by the man I loved and now I'm looking at another guy already? What the hell was wrong with me?_

Charles didn't say anything. Which made me nervous. I didn't want to be with him on the long carriage ride home, all by myself.

After that long pause Charles said

"Come on Faye, we are going home."

"Could Destrey come as well?" I turned to him. For he was my only hope now.

"I would feel better about it." I turned back to Charles.

"How do you know this man?" Charles asked.

"We-" I began. How was I supposed to go about this without mentioning _him_? _He_ who started it all.

"We met a while ago. I bumped into her as I was leaving Paris for a time." Destrey answered for me.

"Yes," I agreed with a relieved smile plastered on my face.

"We never got to talk long you see I was required to go outside of Paris for a while. I told her that I would hope to see her again so we would be better acquainted."

Wow. He's good. I thought. He didn't mention _him_.

"Well, then it is decided." Said Charles, in a change of heart. "Come back with us Monsieur Destrey and tell me about yourself."

Charles winked at me. _Oh good Lord. Now he was going to have fun with me. Well, it was nice he was back to his old self. His brotherly self. _

* * *

><p>It took us five days to get back to Paris, in which in that time I become more acquainted with Destrey. Keeping the phantom a secret between Charles and me. Because we could have been killed for hiding a murderer.<p>

Charles went out for a while leaving Destrey and I alone in the dining area one night at the inn.

"So why exactly did you leave Charles?" asked Destrey.

"Well…I think it was the need to see a place outside Paris… I just needed that sense of adventure." I left it at that. I wasn't going to tell about_ him_.

"I see. I was like you. I went searching for the Opera Ghost and that was my first time out of Paris." He answered.

"Did you work at the Opera Populiare? " I asked even though I knew the answer. . _What was it like? Was it everything you ever dreamed of being? Did you like it there? Was it home? _

"Yes, I do. As one of the stage hands..." he shifted in his seat.

"Weren't one of the main stage hands murdered? " I ask innocently, for I had heard rumors.

Destrey nodded. And let it be at that.

"Who was the best singer there in your opinion?" trying to get him to talk about himself.

"Christine Daae. For sure." but his expression didn't change. Almost cautious.

"I heard something happened to her." I said innocently.

"She was abducted by the Opera Ghost. But she got out unharmed and her fiancé married her shortly afterwards. We never found the opera ghost though… if you wanted to know. We think he committed suicide." He said flatly. He was lying. He had no freaking idea what happened to him.

"Who sang before Christine Daae?" I asked trying to keep the conversation light as possible now.

"La Carlotta. She was horrid. Nobody could stand her." He laughed. His laugh was contagious and true, I had to laugh with him.

"Why?" I giggle.

"She was a diva and she got hers. The opera ghost put something in …and she began to croak like a frog, it was hysterical."

Then he did a demonstration of her singing and croaking. It was funny and I couldn't stop and we laughed. I haven't laughed in a long while and that just struck me funny or maybe we were overtired, I'll never know. My stomach hurt from laughing so much. Tears were coming, happy tears. I smile and see Destrey smiling at me.

"Did you ever see the opera ghost?" I ask.

"Actually, yes." He replied.

"Could you tell me the story?" I ask playfully.

"Why, of course!" He responded in the same manner and stood up for the table and took my hand and lead me to the couch were I lead my head upon his shoulder and he told me of his encounter with OG.

He started off with "It was just when I began working at the Opera, which was two years ago…and I was trying to get one of the curtains to work, not knowing that the ropes were stuck, and pulling it makes it worse. Then I felt something and I looked up, it was a masked man!"

The masked man said to me, "You know you will never make the curtain to work if you just keep pulling it?"

He showed me the right way to pull the curtain and how to try to get it unstuck. Once I had gotten the motion down and mastered it. I thanked him and he nodded. And then he said.

"If you know any better, I wasn't here, this is now your home and you are the black shadows. You may not ever be recognized by the audience because you don't appear on stage but remember everyone will eventually get their spotlight."

"I know wasn't some huge epic story. But it was kinda strange for me because when I had found out I had seen the Phantom of the Opera, well it was kind of scary for me."

"I understand." _And boy, did I understand._

"How long has Charles been gone?" he asked, forgetting the time.

"A couple of hours." I simply reply. I didn't care how long he was gone all I knew in those few hours I had been my happiest in a real long time.

"Oh. He should be here any moment now." He suggested.

"I know, he never likes to have me be alone." I rep

"You're not alone Faye."

I turn my head and I look at Destrey and he had a kind smile on his gorgeous face.

"Faye I would love to get to know you even more, I like you... a lot"

"I do too". I replied vaguely.

I almost fell asleep on the couch, on his shoulder and he must've noticed my quiet demeanor and asked me

"Are you tired?"

"Mmmhhh." I mumble which was a clear yes.

"You should go to bed."

"I should. But I'm too tired to stand, carry me will you Destrey? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"It won't make me uncomfortable." He replied as he straightened up, to show off his masculine figure.

And without a moment's hesitation carried me into one of the rooms and laid my down on the bed. He stood there for a minute, and left.

I smile.

"Goodnight Destrey, and thank you.

"Goodnight Faye."

The next morning was all smiles and Destrey was himself. Which eventually I would know it to be as himself.

After that day we arrived at home. At last.

Charles went straight into the hose, and Destrey and I went on a walk. And the first thing I went to see was the Opera Populaire and Destrey went with me. The sun was setting a perfect picture. He held my hand and whispered.

"One day Faye I'll show you the Opera Populaire, and then I'll show you the Apollo's Lyre. The roof is so beautiful just after sunset. You can see all of Paris. " He looked at me.

"I will look forward to that Destrey." I smile, but not even glance at him, staring at the beautiful opera house, for it had been somewhat reconstructed. Which gave me some hope; perhaps it will be a new start. Perhaps the man next to me would give me the hope to move on.

And with that, he kissed my cheek. And we went back to "Home". Hand in hand.

"I hope that you didn't think me too forward Faye."

"No, I'm glad you said that. You're a real gentleman you are."

" Why, thank you Mademoiselle." he said playfully.

We approach the door to my home.

"Well mademoiselle Faye, I got you home safe and sound. Um, I hope to see you often; work often requires me to work long hours, and well… I was wondering…if you'd like to… I mean….well… if…you…wanted…to… have…din-"

"Why don't you come for dinner after work tomorrow? I'll wait for you outside of the opera. I'm sure Charles would be happy if you came. "

"Yes, I was trying to ask you that, but I don't know, around you I get tongue-tied and nervous."

I giggle.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Destrey, I'll wait for you."

With that I kissed him on the cheek and opened and closed the door. Smiling mischievously to myself. Today was a good day and I haven't once thought about- damn I just thought about _him_.

I couldn't help but wonder about what he was doing right now, because whether or not I wanted to admit it, I missed him. No, he isn't _him_, he's Erik. A man who would never love me, and I had to get over him. I was glad Destrey came into my life because he had me forget about Erik, even though it was a little while.

Too bad I didn't know that true love never dies…

How I wondered where he was now, what he was thinking, and what he was doing. It would give me such comfort. Just to know that even though he'd broke my heart; I hoped he was safe, wherever he was.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUNDUN…. well, what did you think? Please review. Thanks for reading. I am hoping to complete the story by Christmas! So I'll try to update asap. But PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

Yes. She made me so angry. I didn't need her. Why then am I so upset? God, I wanted to throw something, break something, kill someone.

I threw the handheld mirror Faye used to the wall, where it shattered into little tiny pieces. It was _her_ all over again. But I wouldn't have found Faye if she betrayed me. Why was Faye still my mind? It wasn't Christine in my head anymore, invading my thoughts, my mind, my sanity, it was Faye. I couldn't stop thinking about her face, her body, her personality, her laugh, her smile, her tears… My God what was wrong with me? I need her back. I needed her back in my life. But I needed a plan to find her. Her voice. Her voice needed my help. She needed me. More importantly, I needed her. Remembering the way she spoke, with such feeling, with her soul. How could I let something like that go?

How could I have I called her…_Christine_?

I don't know, after all the years spent helping for her, caring for her, maybe it was that I was caring for her for so long I thought Faye was like the Christine I never had?

_NO! SHE WASN'T A CHRISTINE! _

I never thought there would be a day I would hate Christine, but today was the day.

I had to stop referring her to Christine! I almost couldn't recall her face or her voice now.

God, all I saw now was my new obsession, my new life, my Faye. I remember her singing the first time. The Purple Rain song, how calming it was and different. Yet though she didn't know I was listening, I felt very peaceful, for the first time in years.

All those nights of trying to deny everything I knew. I look back at myself and laugh for _she_ left me for a fop. _She_ didn't care at all about me. For I was a poor dog ready to die for her!

Then Faye came into my life, rescued me from the mob that would've killed me. And I would have never experienced the true meaning of love.

She saw my face and she didn't cower in fear and run away from the horror, not she stood by me during the masquerade and she was ready to risk her life for me. She never did anything wrong for me to be angry with her. I messed everything up…again.

I knew I had to get her back. But how? I spent days trying to come up with a plan and to no success. My mind was filled with her sighs and her perfect voice.

I needed rest. I haven't slept since the night of…the mistake I made. Sometimes I wonder how I live with myself.

Then I remember, Faye is the reason for living, someone from above must've known that we both had suffered and both had dealt with different pains. And knew that we were meant to be together.

I went to the bed to lie down. And tried to go to sleep.

I was haunted by many plaguing dreams, torturing me and I saw my Faye running away from me. I wonder what she must think of me. She must think I was an appalling, loathsome man for calling her by a different name. Oh, how she must've suffered! Oh, my sweet Faye in pain. How I couldn't bring myself to see the image and once it did. How it made me weep.

_Oh my darling Faye, why was I so blind? How could I not see?_

_Oh my dearest treasure, I am truly sorry. If I caused you any pain._

What was I talking about? I caused her SO MUCH pain.

_Darling, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me._

_For I know I don't deserve it, I hope you can and forget. _

_I never felt so alive when I've thought about you, now numerous of times. _

One day, I promised myself and to Faye wherever she was that we will be united again.

_And I promise you Faye, will be together always!_

_And we will never have to say goodbye._

_Because I'll love you until my dying day…_

* * *

><p>Sorry so short…Curse you stupid homework! Gahh!<p>

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review! Thank you!:)

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>Two months have gone by…<em>

Faye POV

Destrey came early to the house this morning and he said Charles that he was going to show me the entire opera house!

I arose right away and put on my best garments, one of the outfits Erik had given to me on that journey oh so long ago. I couldn't stop thinking about him lately. I felt very wicked about the whole thing. But it was the past now. The days start and the days past and time went by and still he was there. I couldn't and didn't try to get Erik outside my mind.

Anyway, time to put my thoughts of Erik to die, for I was meeting a very _dear _friend of mine, who was going to show me the opera house! I have only dreamed of seeing, and now actually able to go into it! _Oh, how I will treasure this day!_ I thought.

I thought.

"Are you ready?" Asked Destrey outside the door.

I have noticed that Charles and Destrey have been talking a lot lately. Especially, when I'm not around. I'm hoping it isn't a big deal. I just hope he won't ask me soon, because unfortunately I still love Erik. But I'm not naïve. I have listened to their conversations, and it sounds like what I kind of have dreading. No offense to Destrey of course, I just haven't gotten completely over _him_ yet.

Gosh, I had to get him out of my mind and move on already. As I open the door I see both men smiling with happiness. To me, it was awkward. I'm not too sure about those two though. I really hoped I was just thinking I saw this.

"Time to go."

"Ready Faye?"

"Yes, Destrey, I am. Very excited."

I admit I liked Destrey, but he was really protective of me. It kinda pissed me off. I mean, Charles was too but Destrey was worse. I swear I couldn't go to my nanny's grave without being followed. He said "it was for my own good." For my own good, my ass.

But as much as I loved the Opera Populaire, I wanted to be excited. I've heard of the mysterious passages and all the twists and turns of the stage. I didn't think I would be able to wander around by myself. I hated to be followed; I hated it so freaking much. But keeping a sunshine smile on my face and trying to overcome my excitement of trying to get lost from Destrey.

I thought to myself

_Faye, you say you enjoy being with your "dear" friend, yet when you see and are near him you lose all interest in him. What does that mean? Should you tell him that? You find your mind floating back to Erik. When you know that he wants nothing to do with you._

_What does that mean to Erik then?_

"Shut up!" I say to myself.

"What?" asked Destrey innocently.

"No, sorry I was talking to myself." I shrugged.

As much as I would like to gush over the "tour" of the opera, I couldn't. As much as was impressed by the art and sculptures and the overall breathtaking beauty of the place, I couldn't enjoy it. Destrey was literally next to me the entire moment. I couldn't relax and enjoy as he talked, it was all monotone and I didn't hear any of it, if you really want to know.

_I felt really bad about leading him on. I mean I kissed him on the cheek and he seemed to really like me. But couldn't he see I was distancing myself?_

He led me up to the roof of the opera.

Apollo's Lyre was picturesque as the sun was going down.

I walk up and admire it; I can see from the corner of my eye Destrey fidgeting.

I forgot the cold bothered him, while it gave me a refreshed spirit as the wind whipped my hair around.

"We could go inside, Destrey if you think it too cold." I say nicely as possible

"No, no Faye if you're comfortable, I'm perfect." _What a martyr._

"Faye-"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"What?" I know it seems mean for me to keep interrupting him, but I can't help it.

"Faye, I know I've only known you for a few months, but I've felt like I've known you for years."

_Oh God no. _

"I know this feeling is honest and true-"

_Holy shit. No. Please stop-_

"I've never felt this way before."

_For the love of God, stop, please!_

"Faye will you marry me?"

_So it came to this. _

* * *

><p><em>In these next few moments, it felt like time had stopped and many things happened.<em>

_His face was so hopeful. But I didn't love him. I had to follow my heart but…_

_I saw the sign, I know I did from Dior; it was butterfly, her favorite color too, just a plain brown. _

_She had always referred me as her little butterfly. _

"_Please, Dior, sometimes I cannot stand the man!"_

_I heard her voice from the butterfly as it landed upon Apollo's Lyre. _

"_Dear Child, he cares about you, and will take care of you until the end." I hear that chime -like voice and know its Dior. _

"_But I don't love him." I protested_

"_You must learn to let that love go and move on…what have I always taught you?" she asked me. _

"_I can't…."I pleaded. _

"_Does he mean that much to you?" Her question _

"_Yes…and no. Oh, Dior help me." _

"_The choice is yours, my little butterfly." _

"_I can't do this by myself…I'm not ready; I'm too young for this. I'm only sixteen!"_

_The sweet butterfly began to sing, in my nanny's comforting voice._

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_At 16, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_Remember that I'm getting older, too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when I got home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your favorite songs_

_**Then I sang**_

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_**Dior sang**_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even through to you want to_

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_(Never grow up)_

_Just never grow up_

_I sighed, oh how I missed Dior singing to me…_

"_You're definitely not a child anymore Faye, I married Lamar at fifteen." She said and before I could respond she silences me. _

"_You can Faye, and whatever choice you make I will always be here with you."_

"_I must say goodbye now, Faye."_

"_Wait! Dior!"_

"_What is it my little butterfly?"_

"_I wanted to tell you…"_

"_Yes, my child?"_

"_I love you; you are the mother I never had, thank you for everything." _

_The voice softened and I heard a sob_

"_I love you too, my little butterfly, now you are a young woman a mother can be proud of. I couldn't ask for a better daughter…"_

_I began to tear up as I saw the butterfly fly away. No. Please. Don't leave me! _

_I finally grasp back reality. _

* * *

><p>I see that Destrey is still waiting for an answer.<p>

I take a deep breath and respond to his offer.

"I'm sorry Destrey, I cannot."

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

I regretted it. The pieces of glass that I had shattered all that long time ago was now put back into place. But it would never be the same in my sweet Faye's pretty, little hands. My hands were scarred and I didn't care. It wasn't that painful anyway. I deserved every bit of blood drawn from the glass. It wouldn't match the pain to my precious Faye. The pain I made her endure all this time, will soon come to an end.

The wedding dress was almost done. It was almost perfection. It was almost time.

Then it would be time. To get her back. She would be mine. Nothing would stop this plan. Nothing.

Faye is my soul mate. She is my destiny, she is my life, and she means everything to me. I would have her back and I will finally have a wife who loves me for who I am and I will never be lonely ever again.

I was so excited!

It was almost time to steal my Faye's heart back to me.

It was so close now, the dress was finished. This masterpiece would look unbelievably exquisite on Faye.

It was time to get her back.

_She would be mine!_

**If anyone wants to know what the dress looks like, it's my avatar. It's the perfect dress for Faye, I think. Thanks for reading! Please Review, they make me happy! :) **

**I want to give a big thank you to FunnyGirl00. That was so nice of you to do that on your story. Her story, Prisoners of Love, is amazing. I highly recommend it. **

**Song: Never Grow Up: Taylor Swift, I edited it a little to go along with the story. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**This chapter is rated M for suicidal thoughts and attempt. Just to let you all know in case people dislike reading that kind of stuff. **

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

Destrey's voice was horrified.

"I-I'm not ready, I'm too young." I stammer. Trying to find an excuse. I just couldn't say it to his face.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet."

He nodded in understanding. His face relaxed. A little. Not a lot.

"I-I need to go visit Dior-"

He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke again

"I don't want to be followed; I need to do this by myself."

"I'll take you hom-"

"No, I'll go home by myself. You can finish your work here, I heard them talking, you can come over for dinner tonight."

He couldn't argue with me.

I smile and leave him on the roof.

I start running down the stairs.

_Why do I feel like I am being followed?_

I look over my shoulder. Nothing. Just imagining. Again.

I run out into the street. In the busy streets of Paris. I hear people bargaining on goods and other supplies. But all the noise I can't hear. My world is completely silent.

_I felt so small in this world. _

_What did the world have to offer me?_

_The world didn't matter to me. Because I wouldn't ever get what I wanted in this world. _

_All I wanted was love. From the man I loved. _

_But he didn't love me. _

_So what was this life worth?_

_Because I didn't feel like living, because it wasn't worth it anymore. _

_Because he didn't love me. _

_Why would I try living through it?_

_I had to get home. I knew what I had to do. _

_My life was ruined from the moment I saw him. _

_Because I loved him. _

_Why did he even have to appear in my life?_

_Now I am nothing. Soon I will be nothing. _

_Because he didn't love me. _

_God, why did this have to happen to me?_

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

I knew where she would come. It just was a matter of time now. All I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I got home, and thankfully no one was home. I scribbled this note to Charles and Destrey and I was out the door.

_Dear Charles and Destrey, _

_You are probably wondering about my whereabouts at the moment, well you need not worry any longer. I won't be a bother to you both any longer but I must speak plainly. This life is worth nothing to me now. _

_Destrey, I'm sorry I cannot marry you because I don't love you. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you anyway. Forgive me. _

_Charles, please stop worrying about me, I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself. I will be in the care of God the Father. I will be with Dior. This is what I WANT. Forget me and live on your life. Find a nice girl to marry, and forget I ever lived. Forgive me. _

_You both have been awfully good to me. But please don't try to find me. That's all I ask of you. _

_Love, _

_Faye _

Tears have fall down my cheeks as my shaking hand writes down my name. For the last time.

I look at the shack. This would be my last time in the shack. Take it all in. One last time.

I found a rope. Because my knife was no longer with me. I guess this will have to do.

I begin my death march. A song is in my head as I slowly go on my way. I sing it softly to myself. For this would be my last song I sing on this earth.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

The tears started to flow once more, as I come toward my fate.

_Why is the world so big and I felt so insignificant?_

I walk swiftly into the cemetery. For the time has come. This pain I felt was unbearable. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I know I never knew him long, but he intrigued me. He cared for me. Even in that short amount of time. I thought maybe, but it was a definite no now.

I walk up to Dior's grave and remember that time. Not so long ago, I came here seeking adventure, friendship, and love. But it all ended into nothingness. What a naïve girl I was!

_I wouldn't ever be loved._

_He wouldn't care._

I look towards Dior's grave and mumble

"Goodbye."

I tie the rope around my neck. My hands are trembling and I'm scared.

I walk to a tree and climb up it and tie a knot on the branch.

I look down. Take a deep breath and say what I've wanted to say for a very long time. I might as well confess my love.

"Goodbye Erik." _Even though we will never meet again. God, though I wish, at least one last time. _

"I-I love-" I get ready to fall. I close my eyes, trying to think of some happy moment I couldn't place.

I let go. I am ready to join Dior. I am at peace. I am ready to move on.

Suddenly, I feel pulled up by my waist by two strong arms and a handkerchief over my face.

I struggle, but again to no avail.

A dark, harsh, mesmerizing voice said as I unwillingly breathed in

"You will never have the need to say goodbye."

And everything turned into darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Song: My Immortal: Evanescence <strong>

**Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**I don't think I will make my deadline... sorry!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Thank you for reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I woke up and I was in a strange place. At least from the looks of it. Once my eyes adjusted it didn't seem that strange. Anymore…_what was going on?_

Then I remembered…everything.

I tried to hit my head and tell myself this was a dream, but I couldn't.

I was tied by my wrists and my ankles.

I was on a bed, wearing a stunning wedding dress.

I was also gagged.

I flip myself over to see who had done this.

The door opened and it was the man I loved and feared the most.

Erik.

_What did he want with me now?_

I struggle and he sees this, amused and smiles he ungags me.

"What do you want from me Erik? Why did you bring me here? Where am I?"

I felt like asking him a million different questions. His face remained the same. No expression. Like it was the normal for kidnapping me.

And he doesn't answer any of them.

"Faye you were the one who taught me that if you love something set it free. That doesn't seem to work for me. Once she was gone, I noticed that I couldn't and can't let her go." he said this in such sorrow, but I snapped, he had officially gone insane to kidnap me and tell me this.

"What do you mean Erik? How many times have I told you Christine… is… gone. She married that Count de Chaney or whatever. Get that through your head!" God, I was angry with this man. I wanted to hit him, but unfortunately I was kind of tied up.

It was at that moment, that I realized whenever I'm not around him I know how much I love him, but when he's near me I don't let on the way I feel inside. The love I have to hide.

"Faye, I made a mistake once and I learned from it."

"What mistake Erik?" I asked with irritation.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the point is-"I cut him off…again.

"Erik what-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" As he slapped me across the face and I couldn't stop it, because of course I was tried up.

I didn't say anything. I thought it better for him to speak. I felt my cheek sting. That actually hurt. But no tears would come. I will not cry in front of Erik.

He untied my wrists and ankles, but I didn't move. Erik came over and put his hand on my bare shoulder and said pleadingly

"I made a mistake once with the woman I loved so dearly, that I never letting it happen again."

_Oh, god get your hand off of me, I can't stand that wave of passion you've created inside of me. _

_Remember stay strong. _

I take a deep breath to resist and remember I was angry.

"Well, is that really why you dragged me back to wherever we are is to tell me you still love Christine? Really Erik if that's all you wanted I'm going to leave now…"

I get up so fast and head straight for the door. But Erik ran in front of me just as I was reaching for the knob. He looked at me straight in the eyes and said

"What I'm trying to say is Faye, is that you can't leave."

"What? Why not?" I was so confused. I hoped that I misunderstood him.

"This time I'm going to be the one who gets the happy ending." He grinned menacingly.

"Erik, get this through your mind I am not…" I roll my eyes; _please I couldn't bear to do this all over again. Just let me go. I'm not what you want. Why are you torturing me? Why must you do this to me?_

"Whatever you try to say or do won't change my mind. You will stay here with me until you come to your senses. AND you will love me because you know you do. I KNOW, you do. I KNOW YOU."

He grabbed my arm and brings me close to him as I reluctantly look up

"Don't even try that on me, I know your dreams and desires."

_Good god, what is he saying? My mind was spinning from his touch. _

"Erik, what I "desire" is for you to let me out of here and come to MY senses? What are you talking about? Ugh! Erik I don't have time for this just let me go and we will go our separate ways and go on with our pathetic lives and never see each other again."

I said this so quickly, I didn't even have to think.

"No, my love, we must get ready for the wedding. This time this wedding will go as planned, unlike the last time." he growled.

I push away and go to the other side of the room.

"Oh my god Erik! You are just trying to believe I am Christine and this whole thing that's going through your mind is so "revenge" on those two. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR BRILLANT MIND!"

I come over to him look at him directly in the eyes and yell

"I AM NOT CHRISTINE! I don't know what's going on with you! Madame Giry said you would never get over her!"

"To hell what Giry said! Faye, my darling Faye. Don't you see? It was fate that brought you here."

"YOU brought me here!" I was fuming.

"FAYE! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT?" He shouts at me as I run from him into another room.

"ME?WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME? I'M THE ONE BEING DIFFICLULT?" I try not to show fear, but my voice betrayed me. I was trapped.

"GOD FAYE!" He grabbed me so harshly my body is shoved against the well. I screamed. He covered my mouth.

STOP IT! FAYE STOP! His cold eyes staring into my own innocent ones. He slammed me into the wall at every stop. I stopped screaming but I begun to cry. He studied my face and he held me there for the longest time. If he didn't see the fear in my eyes I swear I think he was insane. He was breathing as heavily as I was. He held me so high that my feet where above the floor. For he raised me to his height to look me straight in the eyes. Then I was too scared and frightened to make eye contact with him any longer. He wouldn't, would he? Before I could scream out again in fear he surprised me when

He began to sing.

_How do they know of beauty?_

_Up there, is darkness_

_up there, insane_

_Will you live in chaos?_

_With the bitter and the plain?_

_Why dwell in shadows?_

_Here the light has shone_

_We'll leave the world to its madness_

He brings me to him, I am too weak to resist. This song had a power over me I couldn't even try.

_We can live in bliss, alone_

_Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone_

_Perfect music will go on and on_

_Mine is the gift I'll make you see_

_All you must do is sing only for me_

_Singing together and in love_

_Perfect music leads to perfect love_

_I am perfect spirit, imperfect man_

He removes his mask and has me look upon that stunning face that held me spellbound when I first met him that night after the opera had set on fire. That felt so long ago…oh good lord. And his hands moving around me I couldn't breathe and he knew it too.

_You could learn to love me as I swear I truly am!_

_I know your terror, I feel your pain_

_I saw your soul through the mirror_

_And I saw that we're the same! _

_Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone_

_Perfect music will go on and on and on_

_I've always loved you, I'll never leave_

_You will never hunger, you'll never grieve_

_Living forever and in love;_

_Perfect music, perfect love_

He brings me down onto the floor and he hovers over me. His eyes never leave my own.

_Forever tender, forever dear_

He caresses my figure. Surveying it with his perfect hands. _Oh god, take me before I perish, Erik!_ I thought.

_Forever faithful, forever here!_

Hands roaming all over me. I give no resistance. There is bliss I waited. I waited for the flames to consume us.

He lets go of me for an instant. I see him points to himself and then to me.

_I'm always passion, you're always fire_

His face closes into my chest and follows to my own face and is barely an inch from my face.

_I'll always be your fulfillment _

_And you'll always be my desire!_

_Here nothing is missing, nothing is gone_

_Perfect music will go on and on and on..._

_Always together, and in love_

_Perfect music, perfect love!_

_Living forever and in love;_

_Perfect music, perfect love... _

He held me there which felt like forever. In those moments I felt the music and its meaning screaming, flowing through my veins. Heaven help me, I was past the point of no return. All I wanted to do is have the flames consume us. I was tired of denying, tired of pretending, tired of trying to forget the feeling of something I knew I couldn't and shouldn't deny.

"You can't escape. I know you too well. I've made sure of that." His grip on me slackens and he leaves and locks the door, ceremoniously.

Leaving me alone on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. _What the hell just happened? What did I do to get all mixed up in this?_ Reality had come back to me the moment his touch left me.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell Erik?<em> I thought. _Why do you want me here? To you all you see when you look at me, I'm Christine. I'm no Christine, I'm Faye. You used me in ways I can't describe. Now all you see yourself doing is marrying Christine! My god, if I ever met that woman I swear I would tear her limb from limb! This was all her fault, straight from the beginning. I would have never been in this situation. _

_But yet Erik came back for me. ME! No one ever came back for me except Dior who loved me as her own daughter. What did that say about Erik? I don't know. He's always been there. Always…_

_I don't know what to do. There's only one thing I can do right now. And that's hope. Hope that he really loves me…because if he did…I don't know anymore. All I can picture is him, right there. And I begging him…oh god Erik listen to me now… I need to know…_

_There only so much_

_That a heart can take_

_Before it starts to break_

_Please don't make me love you_

_Please don't make me need you_

_I've no room in my life_

_For something like this_

_Please don't take my mornings_

_Please don't steal my summers_

_I know they will vanish _

_The moment we kiss_

_I grow weak when we talk_

_I'm confused when we touch_

_I should just walk away_

_But that's asking too much_

_Pease don't make me do this_

_Please don't make me want this_

_All my drams were taken_

_Until I met you_

_You're the one I think of_

_Soon as I awaken_

_Funny how the heart tells_

_The mind what to do_

_I'm not sure I can go through all_

_The joy and the pain_

_Much better now_

_To let these dreams take flight!_

_Please don't make me love you_

_Please don't make me need you_

_Simplify my life_

_By just setting me free_

_Promise me you'll do this_

_Only you can do this_

_Please don't make me love you_

_Unless you love me…_

I stumble towards the bed, and I cry. I cry until I fall asleep. Hoping, dreaming that this nightmare will go away…yet I wish to stay and hope for him. Shall I become his prey to his oozing, sinister charm? Or escape this situation and get away and forget that this ever happened? I don't know anything anymore.

_Unless he loved me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect music, Perfect Love: Rosen and Schierhorn's The Phantom of the Opera<strong>

**Please Don't Make Me Love You: The musical Dracula**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I woke up to crying, and it wasn't me.

It came from the other side of the room.

I look up and see him against the wall.

Weeping.

"Why do you cry Erik?" I ask innocently. I crawled from the end of the bed.

His mask was still on.

He didn't respond.

I saw my knife on the floor, and I saw blood. _Oh God!_

"Erik, whatever is wrong? I can help you! What is wrong?" I felt like the little simple girl only a few months ago, finding him outside the burning opera house.

He cried.

"You." He sobbed.

I came closer to him, sitting beside him. He put his arm around me and held me close to his chest in a firm grip as if I was going to try to escape now.

I wasn't sure how to respond, and I gratefully didn't have to.

"You are my problem, Faye. I've never loved anyone so deeply than you. I never knew how to treat women, because usually they would run away from me, because of my face. But you didn't, but you ran away from me. You were scared of me, the real me. Which I loved you for, and I still do. Not my wretched face. I was obsessed with_ her_, because she was the beauty that I craved. But she didn't have the heart to love me. Unlike yours, which is beautiful. You are beautiful, Faye. I wish I wasn't so fierce with you. I never meant to be. I love you beyond description, it makes me crazy, and I lash out at you. I hurt you, scared you, made you cry, and through all of that I cursed myself, hurt myself, hoping that I can make you forgive me and I would tell you all the times you've cried that I loved you more than anything or anyone in the entire world. I've tried so hard not to hurt you, but it seems I even hurt the people I love. I'm not a bad man, Faye."

My eyes widened. I didn't know how to reply.

Thankfully again, I didn't have to.

"But my face, my awful face, it has made me the man I am today. I lash out without meaning to and I know I can't control it anymore. I've been scorn by the world and never found one human being that understands me. Except you. You have seen past my mask and saw within. I cannot be grateful enough for it, Faye. I took you from your life because of my selfishness, wanting you more than ever to always be by my side. When I saw you about to take your life, I almost died. I couldn't let anything happen to you. But now, that I have handled you in such a way, I know I shouldn't even hope that you would want to stay with me anymore. Because I'm a monster."

My response to this was

"Erik, you are no monster."

But what I really wanted to say was

_Erik, you are the most wonderful man in the world. I do anything for you. I love you._

He held me there. I sing to him

_Purple skies and violet rainbows_

_And all the angels passing by_

_With their words they try to break you_

_But they can't shake you with all their lies_

_Another day we will survive_

_Another day is worth the fight_

_Today we will rise_

_We will walk the rainbows and take over the sky_

_Don't let them change you_

_No_

_'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky_

_Black mirrors with no reflection_

_Broken hearts and rejection_

_Record times make the sound that call the angels homeward bound_

_Another day we will survive_

_Another day is worth the fight_

_Today we will rise_

_We will walk the rainbows and take over the sky_

_Don't let them change you_

_No_

_'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky_

_These are the words and these are the choices_

_We are the children, we are the voices_

_This is the life and these are the questions_

_This is the time we're being tested_

_These are the words and these are the choices_

_We are the children, we are the voices_

_This is the life and these are the questions_

_This is the time we're being tested_

_Don't let them change you_

_'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky_

_You are beautiful_

_Remember 'cause you're beautiful_

_Just like the purple sky_

He was tearing up again.

"Thank you Faye." "Thank you." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

I had to ask her. I just had to. I couldn't lose her again.

"Faye, I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you farther than the eye can see. I love you for all eternity and I will never change. I love your voice, which is a beautiful song in my ear. I love your smile, because it highlights my day. I love how you always stand up for yourself. I love every little thing about you. You are my life, my soul, I cannot live without you. You mean everything to me, and I would do anything for you. And I promise, if I am so lucky enough for you to be my wife I will be the happiest of men and I will remain that way for the rest of my life, until my dying day."

I take a deep breath. _This is it._

"Faye, I beg you, please be my wife."

She was crying now too. _But for what reason?_

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." She smiled.

I bring her into a crushing embrace and I kissed her. It was full of love and truth. I showed her that I was hers, now and forever.

I held her there which felt like forever, I loved just having her near me, and I saw her eyes droop and her head fully on my chest.

"Tired my love?" It came so naturally.

"A little, dear Erik." She sighed.

"Well you must get some sleep, for tomorrow is a big day." I couldn't hold back the excitement.

She chuckled.

"Yes my love it is."

"You should go to bed. Get some sleep."

"Fine. Carry me to bed Erik, if you insist upon it." she smiled.

"I have one more final request." She said as I laid her down upon the bed.

"What is that my love?" I was very curious on what she would request of me.

"Sing to me." "Please." She smiled softly.

I smile back.

"Anything for you, my love."

_Watching you sleep for so long, _

_Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun any more_

_I've given you all that I have,_

_Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand._

_Afraid you might wake to see_

_The monster that had to leave_

_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm_

_Holding wind to keep you warm,_

_You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,_

_So sleep well my angel._

_Under the ash and the lies,_

_Something beautiful once here now dies,_

_And the tears burn my eyes,_

_As you sit there, all alone._

_I just want to come home,_

_But you see the shelter as the storm,_

_Holding wind to keep you warm,_

_You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,_

_So sleep well my angel._

_Sleep well, my angel._

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_You see the shelter as the storm,_

_Holding wind to keep you warm,_

_You are everything to me, this is why_

_You see the shelter as the storm,_

_Holding wind to keep you warm,_

_You are everything to me; this is why I have to leave_

_So sleep well, my angel._

_Sleep well, my angel._

I smile. Watching her peacefully sleep. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. The wedding was going to be perfect. Perfect as my Faye.

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Sky- Greyson Chance<strong>

**Sleep Well, My Angel- We Are The Fallen**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everybody! **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Faye POV

I woke up to the blinding sun shining in my face. I rub my eyes and stretch. I turn to my left and I see the man who I would be destined for life after today's events.

Erik was just outside my door, watching me. Handsome as ever.

"Do you like it when I watch you sleep?" he asked me sweetly.

I laugh gently, wondering how long he had been watching.

I turn to him on the bed, letting the sun hit my hair just right hoping to take his breath away.

He sighed. _Yes, it must've worked. _

"Didn't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?" I ask innocently

He came over to the bed and took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I couldn't stay away from you, Faye. Being separated even for a few minutes will drive me insane. I can't lose you again-

He takes hold of me and brings me into a crushing embrace.

"I won't lose you again." he squeezes me so tight and I gasp for air but he doesn't notice.

"I love you, Faye." He says as he brings his head back to mind and looks deep into my eyes.

"Erik-" I whisper

"I...I know but I can't help but wonder, Faye Please never go away again." He buries his face in my hair and kisses my neck feverishly. I feel slightly dizzy.

"Why do you love a monster like me? Why? Faye? Why?" he puts his gloved hands on my face and faces me.

"You don't deserve me Faye." he slackens his grip on me as if to shrink back into the darkness away from the light. _No Erik! Never say that again!_

I grab onto his jacket and bring him to me and rip off his mask. Before he could react I kiss him, deeper and pouring all my passion out for him. Running my hands over his beautiful face as he responds in surveying my figure. He breaks away and says

"I should go..." he states

"Erik! NO! Erik! Listen to me!" I say quickly. I held onto him as small tears escaped my eyes. Onto his shoulder I rested my head and he held me there as if cradling a small child.

I take a deep breath and convince him once again my overwhelming love for him

_Rain fell down_

_You were there_

_I cried for you when I_

_hurt my hand_

_Storm a-rushing in_

_Wind was howling_

_I called for you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_Beside the sea_

_When the waves broke_

_I drew a heart for you in the sand_

_In fields where streams_

_Turn to rivers_

_I ran to you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_I ran to you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong…_

_To you I belong…_

_To you I belong…_

He was crying as I finished the song, the song showing that I belonged to him...always.

"Thank you Faye, Thank you." As he cried me kissed every feature of my face. He held onto me steadfastly and possessively. Not wanting to ever leave me again.

I smile. Crying of happiness.

"Erik, we should really be getting ready."

He sighed sadly.

"I guess we should, my love. Before I ravish you right here, right now." He smiled lustfully. His eyes full of desire.

He got up, gave me one quick kiss and said.

"To sustain me until I see you at the church."

He playfully smiled and left me alone in the room.

Smiling I readjust the wedding gown on me and smooth it down. I walk up to the mirror and look at myself. _Well, it could be worse._

I hear a knock on the door. I hope it was Erik.

"Come in."

It was Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry…and Meg! What a pleasant surprise!" I said surprisingly.

I have to say, I was very grateful to see both of them.

Madame looked suspicious. Maybe because my hair was a little crazy, I admit. The dress wasn't perfect either.

"Why you are still here, child?" she asked me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"He isn't keeping you against your will, is he?" she asked.

"Madame Giry I-" I stammered

"Speak freely, Faye you're among friends." Meg interrupted.

"He didn't… violate you… did he my dear?" asked Giry.

"Madame, Meg I am here on my own free will, and I am to marry Erik today. NO, he never took advantage of me." I stated.

Their expressions were shocked.

"I'm sorry my dear. I had to make sure, Erik has this possessive side and well sometimes he doesn't know what to do and…." She stammered unfortunately

"Yes, Madame, I know but it is all resolved." I smile.

"Well, do you need help preparing for the wedding Faye?" asked Meg curiously.

"Well, yes I do need dome help with my hair and…"

"Already on it." Meg answered happily.

Madame Giry began to curl and brush my hair, only Dior would do that. My poor mother never did.

Fresh tears came to my eyes. Wow, I've cried so much lately.

"Meg can you go out a get me some flowers?" asked Madame Giry out of the blue.

Meg, rather confused, but complying with her mother's wishes said

"Yes mother."

And left.

"You know Faye, it's okay to miss Dior but again as my mother told me if you love someone let it go. She wouldn't want you to worry."

As much as I would hate to admit it, she was right.

"You're right, Madame."

She would have been disappointed in me.

"There. You look beautiful." She sighed and I looked up at the mirror. It reminded me of the dream I had. I looked like that girl; it was the same dress and the hair too.

"Thank you Madame Giry"

"Antoinette." She said quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"You may call me Antoinette, dear"

"Thank you…Antoinette."

Meg reentered. Carrying dark roses,

"He gave me these to give to you, Faye." She said shyly.

"Thank you Meg." I smile. I look down at the note. _Erik, I miss you too._

"Well, we will meet you at church." Antoinette said as she headed out the door.

"Charles will come to escort you to church." Meg said happily.

"Charles is here?"

"Yes."

"When will he come?" I couldn't wait to be in the church and see Erik again.

"Soon. So be ready. Erik is as ready to be married to you as you are to him." She replied.

"Well, goodbye till we see you in church." Says Meg.

Meg turns to leave so does her mother.

"Goodbye and Antoinette-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I simply state.

"You're welcome. Do not pity the dead Faye." She smiles and left.

I see the veil on the table next to the bed and look at myself in a mirror.

Left alone with my thoughts I remember that I am about to make the most important decision of my life.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

_She wasn't going to run away. Was she? What if Meg and Antoinette convinced her that she should leave me? What if she's left already? What if?_

_God, what kind of man are you? I asked myself. _

_She said that she loved you. Just this morning. Well at least implied it. _

_She sang to me. Saying that she belonged to me. Which she did. At least I didn't have to tell her that. She willingly said yes to me. _

_Then why am I so scared I will be left here standing alone?_

_Where was she? _

_We deserved each other. _

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

The rain took us longer to get there than expected.

Besides the church was farther away than I would have expected.

Once we finally got there, I was an hour late.

I practically ran into the foyer of the church.

It was a small church, surrounded by a forest of trees. It was a simple, with its old delicate features. A very quaint little church that Erik and I would always go to on Sundays and treasure in our hearts.

Charles comes up from behind me and signals the priest who had fallen asleep. One of the altar boys signals the organ player and nudges the priest awake. The wedding march began to play, I saw Erik then and everything else seemed to melt away as I walked down the aisle by myself. Taking it all in. Savoring everything, the sight of Erik's masked but grinning face, the smell of rain, the sound of the organ playing the song, the feeling of my dark rose bouquet, the taste of the moment.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

She looked absolutely magnificent. As always. I saw float down the aisle like an angel and I couldn't help but remember all the memories flash before my eyes in song.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

The first time I saw her, she had rescued me from the mob

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

When she told me her story ad I asked her to come with me out of pity. I who pitied her, fell hopelessly in love with her after that moment without knowing it

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize?_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side_

Her visit to her beloved nanny, how I knew so little of her sorrow.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

Taking her away from Paris, and starting our little adventure

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

The first time I heard her sing in the carriage, _Purple Rain_, how much we both love the rain.

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

Her song she sang to me when I was sad about Christine

_This world keeps on spinning_

The Masquerade ball, how she made me feel more like a man then ever.

Wanting her to stay in my embrace.

How she stayed by me when that fop ripped off my mask.

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

The passionate moment we shared in the darkness of the quiet ally.

_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine_

The way she ran out on me.

_I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time_

The endless hours of cursing myself for letting her go

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

Drugging her from killing herself, how I wanted to take her into my arms and make sweet love to her.

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_

_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

Trying to make her see that she means everything to me. That she is beautiful, that her soul is perfect like herself.

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

This morning…

_In her eyes I am…_

I say a silent prayer, thanking God that she was in my life.

_God, Thank you for bringing my precious Faye into my life. I love her more than anything else in the entire world. She is perfect._

She reaches the alter and takes her place beside me, takes my hand into hers and smiles, as a blushing bride should.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I approached the priest.

_Oh god, why was I nervous? I was marrying the man I loved. _

I took hold of his hand and his smile back to mine gave me my support back.

"Do you Erik take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He stated loudly.

"Do you Faye take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

In this moment I felt so many different emotions and had no idea what was going to happen or what might. I had a flashback when I found him next to the opera, when I looked at Erik, he actually looked sad. I remember him taking me away from Paris, my first singing lesson, the masquerade ball. I knew I couldn't bear him anymore grief. I wasn't going too. I was overflowing with love because of him, the love for him. I loved that man more than I can describe.

"I do." I state confidently.

I stepped closer to him, willingly. Erik looked at me as if was going to cry. _Oh please in the name of heaven Erik, don't cry! For then I shall cry as well! And how I've cried so much these last few days!_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I looked at Erik and he looked at me. Both of us were waiting for the other to make the first move.

The priest waited a few moments to say this to Erik.

"You may kiss the bride."

Erik looked nervous, as he moved closer. I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned in and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. And he responded in one of his passionate kisses full of promise.

_Together, Forever. At last._

Needless to say_,_ I couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year Everybody!<strong>

** Songs: To You I Belong- B*witched & In Her Eyes-Josh Groban**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**First, I want to apologize for not updating. I had exams and lots of family stuff going on. I hope you aren't mad and find it in your heart to forgive me. **

**Second, this story is almost over so I want to say thanks for everyone who stayed with me. :') **

**Third, there is no third. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I was combing my hair in front of my mirror; this would be my last time looking at myself before I would be bedded.

We were together, at last as a couple, as husband and wife.

Wife. Wife? Oh my God, I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I was scared. I was scared to approach Erik with it. I admit I'm afraid. I wondered if Erik was nervous.

_Pull yourself together Faye, after all you love him and he loves you! _

I was afraid to approach the door. I was shaking. I reached for the doorknob and slowly shaking. I barely turned the knob, when Erik opened the door smiling and his mask was on.

The moment he saw me, he swooped me up in his arms and carried me to bed. His eyes never left my own.

He laid me down in the middle of the bed. He didn't say a word to me. He laid next to me just staring with his beautiful eyes of his. He kept admiring me from where he was. Not making a move.

It was as if he was afraid to touch me.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

I was afraid to touch her. She looked so fragile; that she could break if I touched that procaine skin.

She didn't say anything. Was she frightened by me? Could she see the overflowing love in my eyes? Could she see how I wanted her? How I need her? Did she know how much I love her?

She looked absolutely stunning.

* * *

><p>Faye's POV<p>

He just kept looking at me. Finally he broke the silence

"Faye-"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Being the monster that I am I do not know if I can control my-"

I roll my eyes, sometimes he's such a baby.

"Erik, please kiss me."

And he took my lips as if for the first time.

He seemed to get some of his old confidence back. He slowly touched my arm. Then moving his hands to my shoulders and moving on top of me, supporting himself with his legs and his hands right next to my neck.

He let me go to look upon me as he took off my nightgown and casted away his nightshirt and trousers.

I was breathing slowly, trying to relax myself. But passion had overwhelmed me as well as Erik.

He took a deep breath and took my lips again. His kiss melted away all my fear and nervousness. I felt completely safe in his arms. His arms were probing all over me. I felt those same sensations I felt that night I ran away from him. I would have never left if I didn't know he loved me. I wasn't complete without him.

He sat up bringing me with him, wrapped my legs around him as we just gazed at each other for the longest time.

Then our marriage was made complete. And two had become one.

_Again and then again. _

_Only him and I. _

_Again and again._

_Beneath a moonless sky… _

We fell asleep in each other's embrace. Erik's arms wrapped protectively around me as mine clung to him for a need of knowing he was there.

Not knowing he was always going to be there.

And I would never have to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Faye POV<p>

I wake up to a melodic sigh of Erik. Or a snore...whatever you may call it. It wasn't irritating or anything; it was more relaxing than anything else. I softly laugh, for I'm sure I will grow accustomed to this.

His strong arms are still around me tenderly but the sunrise was calling me to look out the window.

I wiggle out of his grip and get up to stretch. Remembering I still had nothing on, I look around and find my nightgown thrown across the floor. I put the silky gown over myself and go over to the window.

The ocean was beautiful and the sky purple with splashed of yellows, oranges, and reds. The rolling tides and white caps were just amazing. The window seat was big enough for two. I look over at Erik and find him observing me.

"How long?" I ask.

"Ever since you left my arms." He smiles and admired me. He got up and put a robe on and moved over towards me.

He settled himself in back of me as he pulled me back into his chest. Wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up against him and watched out the window with me.

I felt the happiest I've felt in forever.

Erik sighed and sang softly to me. Held me snugly against his chest.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

I smile and sing to him tearing up from his love how much I loved him

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

We both sang together. One of our first songs we would sing together as a couple.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Faye, you are my life. You are my song. You are my love. You are my life. I love you, so very much. Never ever doubt that. For I will never, ever, ever have to say goodbye." He hugged me closer to his chest.

I was finally where I belonged. In Erik's arms and I stayed there until my dying day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Come What May- Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey!:)

I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing. This was my first fanfiction, I thank everyone who read this. I just wanted to say a quick thanks to who read, who reviewed and anyone else who had something to do with my story. Seriously, whenever someone reviewed, those days were one of the greats. And if you reviewed more than once, more power to you! I was so thrilled that people kept on reading and reviewing.

Thanks to my sister Julia for always and helping when I had my random breakdowns. I love you sis! You are great!

Thank you Juliet for telling me to put this story on the site, since I was freaking out about it.

All my friends for supporting me throughout my writing and calming me down (so I didn't get a lot of stares in study hall) when I was so freaking happy when somebody reviewed my story. Thanks again for supporting me and reading my story, it makes me so happy.

Thank you for making my first fanfiction such an awesome expierence!

Let's just pretend as everything's as if we've never said goodbye! (Sunset Boulevard reference…sorry!)

I have enjoyed writing this story so much; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Thanks for all your support! I am deeply honored to have people like my writing.

Love,

ThePassionateRose

_Don't wanna see you go,_

_But it's not forever,_

_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_

_That I would never let it get me down!_

_You're the part of me,_

_That makes me better,_

_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_

_Not to cry,_

_No one needs to say goodbye!_

Sorry, just had to get one more song in there:)

Days of Summer-AVPS Starkid.


End file.
